


An Apple A Day

by CharleighA



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Little bit of graphic injuries, M/M, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharleighA/pseuds/CharleighA
Summary: Peter, a rare genius omega, decides to follow in his father's footsteps and become a medical doctor. He accepts a scholarship at Duke University and decides to leave his old life in NYC behind for a little while. Without more than a poorly written note stuck on a filthy window, Dead Pool in left alone to take care of the city. Three years later when Peter returns home he finds himself without the warm welcome he had hoped for by his best friend.At the same time, due to his seemingly sudden change to the good side, Wade has been recruited by SHIELD to join the Avengers or be forced to possibly face jail time. Without much choice he reluctantly agrees. Unfortunately, if he wants to keep is freedom, he must first pass a vigorous physical and psychological exam performed by the beautiful and quirky Dr. Peter Strange. A relationship blooms and Peter realizes how incredibly bad things could turn out for both of them if Spider-Man doesn’t mend his relationship with Dead Pool before Wade finds out who Peter really is.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ladies and gentleman! 
> 
> Charleigh here and I'm super excited to post my first real fic. Usually I keep these things in my mind but this idea has really been speaking to me. 
> 
> And no, its not the boxes talking. 
> 
> Speaking of boxes, Wade will not be schizophrenic in this work. Definitely a little depressed and anxious, but otherwise okay. I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my wonderful BETA littleonevixen for taking the time to make this chapter better! You’re the best!! :)

Peter Strange had always been unusually intelligent. Perhaps it was because of his fathers, Tony Stark and Stephen Strange, or perhaps it was just his own natural talent. Peter came from a prestigious background, his parents both amazing examples of unrivaled intelligence and hard work. Stephen, his alpha father and ex-neurosurgeon, had pushed Peter to excel academically. Tony, his omega father, and CEO of Stark Industries, was much less rigid. He encouraged Peter to do what he loved, whether it be it an artist or an engineer. Tony just wanted Peter to be happy. This balanced out well and Peter was hardworking and found that he actually loved learning, and especially the sciences, through a combination of always being pushed to do his best and learning to explore his interests. Peter was ambitious and stubborn, so he knew from a young age that he was determined to go far, possibly even further than either of his fathers.

So, Peter had been more than a little disappointed when he presented as an omega at thirteen. His parents both continued to be proud of him, but he felt like his secondary gender closed so many doors for him. Omegas were never seen as scientists or engineers, it was rare for them to even get a bachelor's degree. They were seen as the bottom of the totem pole of society. They were meant for bearing children and housekeeping, not for being educated- and certainly not meant to have a mind of their own. There was a common misconception that omegas lacked the sense of intelligence that most alphas, and even betas, possessed...but then one like Tony Stark or Peter Strange came along and shook things up. They were a spectacle, something to be awed yet also feared. They defied the normal guidelines of society and therefore were frowned upon by most of society.

Despite all the odds against him, Peter decided right before his high school graduation to follow Stephen’s footsteps and go into the medical field. His parents supported him completely with the decision but as a doctor, Stephen warned him not to get his hopes up. Even Tony Stark could only use his name for so much. Getting his omega son into medical school was going to be extremely difficult.

At sixteen, he was the youngest kid in his freshman college classes and one of only a few omegas on the campus. Peter decided to start with his nursing degree at the Albert Einstein School of Medicine, where he obtained his Bachelors in Nursing in just three years. Immediately after graduation he started applying for all the best medical schools in the country and crossed his fingers that his excellent grades and extracurricular activities gave him a chance. And the already amazing little omega had another, more secret, full time occupation- he was the Amazing Spider-Man.

Peter's transformation from regular high school student to super spider happened quite suddenly. During his sophomore year in highschool, the completely normal teenager was watching a demonstration by General Techtronics Corporation on waste disposal when he felt a sharp pain in his left arm. Peter, of course, freaked out smacking his small attacker away with a high pitched yelp. He was attended to by a nurse afterwards but the incident was dismissed when the arachnid had been deemed non toxic. Peter had been sent home with his relieved, and fussy, parents. The incident seemed entirely harmless until three days later, then things started to change.

Soon the young teen was eating more, sleeping less, and felt a constant restlessness. Tony was worried, but Stephen called it growing pains. On the third day Peter awoke feeling awful. He was feverish and dizzy, his eyes were blurry and unfocused. Peter tried to leave his room, but, much to his horror, his hands stuck to everything they touched. He just felt terrible and he was terrified that things would only get weirder and worse as the day went on. So, Peter did the only thing he could, he went to his parents.

Peter's parents quickly figured out what was wrong and Tony, as always, came up with a solution. First, there were tests to figure out the extent of his new mutation, then training so he could stop breaking everything he grabbed and clinging to everything he touched. Not to mention the unbearable sensory overload. Needless to say, it was a rough couple of weeks. Until the day Peter was asked what he wanted to do with his new powers.

Peter and Tony had been in the lab, going over Peter's latest tests.

"So kid, I was thinking, now that you've finally got your mutation under control…. What are you gonna do with it?"

Peter didn't glance up from the results. "I was thinking I'd use it to rig some fights, make some cash on the side. Maybe put an alpha or two at school in their place, under my heel. Why do you ask?"

Tony looked startled. Peter could smell the panic rolling off his skin. "What? Peter you can't-"

Peter looked up with a laugh, "I'm kidding dad, of course I'd like to help people like you and pops. Just maybe not as Peter Strange."

Tony glared at him for a moment before laughing as well. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Through that the Amazing Spider-Man was born. The omega was soon swinging through the city and webbing up petty criminals. He was on strong suppressants that kept his smell undetectable- it was almost impossible to tell he was omega other than his small stature.

During his undergraduate years it was still pretty easy to patrol. On most nights he wasn’t alone either. Somewhere along the line he had picked up a buddy. Deadpool was like an annoying fan girl at first, following Peter around relentlessly, it was a nuisance really...until the night he saved Peter’s life, causing the two to become rather close friends. The partnership made his struggles, with college and his second gender, much easier to handle as, even though he didn't reveal his identity, having a friend to lean on occasionally, was rather freeing.

After beating the odds, he finished his Albert Einstein adventure and won his prize. He was now a registered nurse in the state of New York. That was enough background to be accepted to Medical School. Now the real challenge began; he had to find a medical school that would accept him. Even with his grades he still had to fight the stigma of being what he was. It may not have been obvious by just looking at him, but it was on all of his paperwork. Even his professors would know.

But despite his Omega status, Duke University offered him a full ride scholarship to get his medical degree, and despite his lack of financial strain, Peter happily accepted. Duke was one of the best schools in the country and he had really needed a break from his life in New York and especially a break from being Spider-Man. The school was nestled in the beautiful state of North Carolina; it would be wonderful to be on the smaller campus and to be able to focus on just being Peter Strange for awhile. It didn't mean that he wouldn't come back and swing through his city again, he just really needed to step away for awhile.

Naturally, Tony was devastated, frantically trying to talk Peter out of going but his son's mind was set. Peter wanted to get out and experience life. He was almost twenty by the time he had his Bachelors, he was ready to move on to a bigger pond. He was ready to become a Doctor.

He didn’t tell Deadpool, not in person anyways. It would have been too hard for him to say goodbye and would have tempted him not to leave at all. Peter had made up his mind, he couldn't afford for it to be changed. So, Peter couldn't afford to talk in person.

He didn't have the merc's number so he also couldn't text him, but he did know where his friend lived. It was a tiny dingy apartment in a rough neighborhood- but Pool seemed to love it. They had many ‘dates’ there, which entailed rough patch-up jobs and shitty take-out food. According to Deadpool, the sad little apartment wasn’t where he actually lived, but Peter wasn’t too sure about the truthfulness of that. It seemed like exactly the kind of place the Merc would crash in all of its messy, rundown glory.

The morning before Peter left for North Carolina he placed a note on Wade’s window. Peter knew his friend never used the door and assumed that it would be found fairly quickly. It was simple but said enough.

Pool, I will be leaving New York for awhile. See you when I return. -Spidey

He had built a good friendship with the Merc, so in reality, Wade was the hardest thing to leave behind. He wasn’t overbearing like Tony, or strict like Stephen. It was easy between them, perfect, really. They had fun together and kicked ass, what more could he ask for? Sure they'd had a rocky start, but, slowly, what began as something Peter resented dealing with became a nightly treat. Wade was funny, smart, and quirky. He made Peter feel protected and precious, and, just as slowly, Spider-Man’s feelings started to morph into something of an affection.

A ‘bromance’ had certainly grown between them, according to Pool, and the omega found himself flirting back with Wad-, Deadpool, more and more as time went on. His little crush was dangerous but he knew they would never really know each other outside of being Deadpool and Spider-Man. They couldn’t smell each other through their specialized suits so even if they passed each other on the street neither would know. It was truly simple and easy, he knew Pool wasn’t the picture of beauty, he had seen some of the scarring through tears in his suit after battles and during meals at Deadpool's apartment when they pulled up their masks to eat. Even though the Merc made jokes, Peter knew he was self-conscious about his looks. It didn't matter to Peter though, and it certainly didn't change his feelings for the Motormouth Mercenary.

But Peter couldn’t dwell on how he felt about the Merc anymore. Not when he already packed his bags and caught a flight to the Charlotte airport. It felt oddly lonely to fly without his parents but he had accepted that his life was about to change. Being a grown-up meant he was going to have to fend for himself more. Was it scary? Absolutely. Was it exciting? Absolutely.

Still, his parents wouldn't let him be completely on his own, not yet. Tony had a driver pick him up and take him to Duke University's beautiful campus. His father had offered to buy Peter a car but he had politely declined. He knew he wouldn’t need one because everything he needed was right there within a few minutes walk from the school.

The omega stepped out of the car and grabbed his bags from the trunk. It was hard to find his room since he had no idea where he was going, but a nice junior helped him out. Everyone seemed so nice, smiling as he passed them in the halls. Even the alphas were respectful to everyone. Peter found someone to help him find his room and, within a few days, he had everything unpacked. He was officially settled into his new home.

Peter was on his own, free to do as he pleased and it was perfect. Well kind of- his dorm was a little musty and his roommate immediately seemed kind of bitchy, she whined and complained about everything he did started from how he can in the room too loud, but otherwise everything was okay. It’s wasn’t Stark Tower but it was livable. Thinking of Stark Tower made him think of his dads. Even with his freedom, Peter missed his dads and all the rest of his pieced together family. Peter's family missed him too, but he was sure that everything would be fine.

Everything was not fine. Peter's parents struggled more with Peter’s absence than expected. Tony called relentlessly the whole first semester, taking up much of Peter’s precious study time. He was thankful that he was accustomed to little sleep from his night patrols. If his first few classes were an indication of what was to come, Peter knew he was going to be in for the first true academic challenge of his life.

Peter's chemistry class was like a monster, all consuming and relentless, and his professor, Dr. Miller, made the class even harder by being a total douche. He was singled out constantly for being an omega. Every mistake became a reason he didn't belong, every paper graded as harshly as possible. Suppressants, while effective in hiding his scent, did nothing to help him hide his secondary gender. He was well known as the son of two famous geniuses, neither of whom shied away from the spotlight. Many thought the only reason he even got to where he was in education was because of his parents. Peter was determined to prove them wrong. Peter aced every course he took. Thankfully, he was exempt from Medical Terminology because of his nursing degree. Dr. Miller taught that class and Peter tried to avoid the overly judgemental and sexist man as much as possible, one class was more than enough.

School was very difficult, but satisfying. However, between studying, adjusting to a new environment, and Tony's constant calls, Peter was too busy to even think about Deadpool or Spider-Man. With the little time he had left, Peter was carving a place for himself at his school. He was making friends left and right, and he even had a new love interest, Lexington Marks, or Lex.

Lex was an alpha in the year ahead of Peter. They met in an elective Astronomy class and hit it off immediately. It began small, smiling at each other in the hallways, stealing glances in class, that sort of thing. Then one day he finally approached Peter as asked to be his study partner. Over the next couple of weeks it became a regular thing for them to meet up after school to work on homework and study for tests.

Lex smelled like mint and cedar, and although the cedar was a little off putting, Peter found the mint to be intoxicating. Lex was cool, handsome, and most importantly interested in Peter. So, when Lex pulled him aside after class and invited him to a party the omega couldn’t resist.

Peter was intimidating to most alphas because he was usually smarter than them. Typically that wasn’t what any prideful alpha wanted. Sure, he was gorgeous, with perfectly messy chocolate locks, and big innocent hazel eyes...but he had dreams outside of being barefoot and pregnant. It was really hard to find an alpha who thought more of him than that. In fact, Stephen had been the one real example he had of an alpha loving an omega who was as smart as, if not smarter than himself. His parents love was an almost impossible standard to obtain for himself. But, Peter wanted to try.

That's why, a week after Lex's invite, Peter stood in front of his mirror and adjusted his dark red button up nervously. This wasn’t his usual get up, but he thought he looked alright. The red in his shirt complemented his brown hair and eyes, his dark blue skinny jeans hugged his body tightly and he had finished off the look with a pair of black Converse. His roommate, Amanda, rolled her eyes as she watched him check himself out. They had boarded in the omega dorms together since his first day and she had been a fucking nightmare. She constantly nagged him about everything from talking to his parents too much to working on homework too late at night. One day Peter finally snapped back at her after a particularly snark comment.

Amanda hadn’t been anything but evil since the moment Peter moved in. She was snide, even so much as brewing issues between them just because. Peter was laid back, usually minding his own business. Even when she snapped at him, he was able to brush it off. But one night he really missed his family. The omega was homesick and decided to FaceTime his parents.

“Hey, Pete!” Tony answered, Stephen standing right behind him. They looked like they were out somewhere, the chatter of other conversations making his dad barely audible.

“Hey,” the omega replied with a downtrodden smile, “just wanted to check in.” Peter played a good game of wanting to be independent, and usually he actually did, but he had his moments.

“Oh, baby,” Tony said, ducking into what appeared to be a hallway. It was suddenly darker, the older omega harder to see. “Tell me what’s wrong, Pete.”

“Jesus Christ,” Amanda mumbled under her breath, “freakin’ crybaby.”

“Dad, can I call you back?” Peter asked, barely holding back his anger. The camel's back was officially broken. They quickly hung up and Peter turned to glare at the girl across the room. “What the fuck is your problem, huh?”

Amanda looked a little whiplashed by the question, or maybe it was from turning around to face him so quickly. She met his gaze with a rivaling glare of her own. It had been months and Peter had never stood up to her and she was about to get it. “My problem is that you’re a big fucking baby,” she sneered, “and I hate listening to you cry to your daddy all the time.”

“You know what,” Peter said in disgust, “screw you. You’re family never calls you, is that why you’re upset? Maybe if you weren’t so mean they’d want to talk to you!”

“I don’t have a fucking family, asshole!” She barked back, “I’ve been in foster care since I was six! We can’t all have perfect, famous little families, Strange.” She whipped back around, his body was slumped in defeat. Peter felt his heart clench in his chest, guilt eating at him.

“I’m sorry,” the man whispered, “I-,”

“I don’t want your sympathy,” she replied, “just go call your daddy back.”

“I can...introduce you to them,” the omega offered, “they’ve always wanted a daughter.” It was meant to be a joke but Amanda perked up.

“You’d do that?” She asked softly, turning to face her roommate. Peter smiled, unlocking his phone and dialing his parents.

“Hey, sorry about that,” Peter said, “I was just thinking, have you met my roommate, Amanda?”

After that day they easily built a new, more positive, relationship and had been close ever since. Amanda was a sophomore but lack of family meant she hadn’t been able to move from the dorms. As a result she had spent two years living in the small little room with different people as they came and went. Since Peter was going into his sophomore year he could move out and Tony had offered to rent them a house nearby. Peter had been reluctant at first but eventually agreed. As much as he didn’t want his parents help, he wanted to get himself and his friend a bigger place to stay.

“Lex is calling you,” his friend absently mentioned, eyeing his vibrating phone on the desk before looking back down at her own screen. Amanda was already dressed in a pair of shorts and a tight red tank top to match his shirt. It was a given that wherever Peter went, she went. They had a deal to protect each other in case something were to go wrong...and for omegas it often did.

Peter took a deep breath and released it slowly. He purposely missed the call before shooting the alpha a short text to meet them out front. “Ready?” He asked, not too ready himself. He hadn’t yet been on a date or a party. Wait, could a party be a date? Was this a date? He worried his bottom lip until Amanda stood and snapped his from his thoughts.

“Come on Strange,” the other omega replied with her signature eye-roll, “We've got a hot date with some cold booze.”

After that night, Peter decided he really didn’t like parties. They were loud, sweaty, and extremely uncomfortable. Lex had tried really hard to get in his pants and the omega was thankful they were almost too tight to force off, or for a wandering hand to "accidentally" sneak its way into. Needless to say, he and Amanda had ended up walking home a little early, laughing the whole way. Amanda was half drunk and Peter was grateful he had stuck to just water.

The walk wasn’t far and by the time they had made it back to the dorms Amanda had started to sober up. They lay in bed and talked until the early hours of the morning. His first year of graduate school was finally over and he was about to enjoy his first summer of freedom.

* * *

Two more years had passed and Peter learned that he loved going to the beach and hiking the local trails. He and Amanda had grown even closer, the woman staying with him even after she graduated with her Bachelors in Biology. She took up a position in Duke’s research lab. Peter flew through Medical school and graduated with his Medical Degree in just three years.

He didn’t speak to Lexington after the party but they did graduate together since Peter finished a year early. It was awkward when the Alpha came over to congratulate him in front of his parents right after they walked across the stage. Lex still smelled of attraction and it made Peter’s inner omega sick. He smiled graciously, though, and offered his own congratulations to the other.

People crowded around them for a chance to see his famous parents and the new doctor started to feel a little anxious. There was always a ruckus when Tony Stark-Strange made a public appearance anywhere and Stephan Stark-Strange was just as popular, especially among the medical community. But soon, it all fizzled down and Peter was finally ready to board the plane back to New York for the first time since he had left for Duke.

“Alrighty Petey.” Tony clasped a hand on his sons back, “You still haven’t told us what you want to do now that you’ve passed your boards and you’re ready for your residency.”

Peter hummed softly to himself, he had been considering many things. The few omegas that made it to being Doctors were usually Pediatricians but he wasn’t interested in that. He appreciated what those omegas did but it was too slow paced for him. He enjoyed his short time in the ER as a nurse his last year but he didn’t want to work overnight or on-call.

“I think I want to stay here,” he said with a nonchalant shrug. He could feel Tony tense and could almost smell the tears threatening to drop. His father had become quite emotional since Peter had flown the coop and Peter loves to push his father's buttons. The younger omega let out the laugh he had been holding before he turned to his fathers with a sly smile. “I’m kidding dad. I want to come back to New York. Maybe start my Residency under pops? We talked about opening a clinic for Mutants right?”

Tony wasn’t at all pleased with Peter’s joke, but quickly recovered when his son said he wanted to come back home. Stephen hadn’t practiced medicine since his accident, but he still kept his medical license up. They would have to jump through some hoops but they could make it work.

Stephen hummed in agreement to Peter’s plan. “I’m proud of you son, but don’t think I’ll go easy on you,” the Sorcerer said with a smirk.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Peter replied with a smirk of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! 
> 
> I love to hear what you guys like and dislike. Drop a comment below if you have something you might want to see coming up.
> 
> Love you guys! Until next time!


	2. Home is where the heart is

Peter was fiddling anxiously as the plane landed at the Avengers Compound. The building was shiny and new, freshly built only six months before. The tower had been destroyed while Peter was away at school, a event he was both happy and sad he had missed. It was good in a way that they could have their clinic here, away from the hustle and bustle of the city. Mutants could feel less self conscious about being seen by hundreds of by-passers as they came to be seen. Upstate New York was much nicer, anyway, in Peters opinion. It reminded him of North Carolina.

He couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the view from his small window. Everyone was by the landing strip waiting for him. A large cardboard sign saying ‘Welcome Home Dr. Strange Jr.’ was held up by Clint and Natasha. The omega couldn’t help but laugh, finding the banner to be very witty and appropriate. He turned to his parents to find Tony and Stephen both smiling lovingly at him like they did when he was kid. Peter narrowed his eyes in a pathetic attempt at a glare.

“Don’t look at me like that,” He barked begrudgingly. He was almost twenty-three by now and far from a baby. He was a Doctor for Gods sake. His parents just both laughed an turned away to get ready to exit the plan. A voice over the intercom let them know it was safe to depart and the whole little family grabbed their bags and exited without another word. He was the last one off and an Android offered in a creepily human voice to take his bags. Tony and his damn robots..

He had grown up a lot since leaving New York. His skin was slightly tanned from the beach, his hair a shade lighter from the sun. He looked away more put together with a fashionable haircut that was shaved on the sides and long on top. He was dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a pink polo, something he would never had worn before. He was somehow taller and more toned, though it was a mystery how that happened. Everyone acted as if he was a new person, gawking for a second before finally coming forward. Peter was sure he had never received so many hugs in his life and he basked in the attention. It was hard not to feel like he was home again, smiling happily as he received his congratulations from everyone. Even in New York it was a rather warm day so they slowly made their way back inside.

Everything inside was just as shiny and new and Peter found himself sinking into a couch that wasn’t quite broken in yet. It felt weird to be away from the tower, where he spent his entire life. He knew it would get better with time, though. They would eventually break the compound in like their old home.

Many questions were asked and he explained his experiences excitedly. Thor asking about what the beach was like since they didn’t have any on Asgard. He described it as hot, sandy, wet, but generally pleasant. They agreed a beach trip would have to happen soon. Vision was curious about his academics and Clint asked if he met anyone special. Much to his dismay he gave a synopsis of his night at the party and how he hadn’t see anyone after that. As funny as it had been, it was also an eye opening experience for him. He told them about Amanda and how close they had become. Tony even agreed to try to pull some strings to get her to New York with a biopharmaceutical company in the city. The conversation was nice and pleasant. That is, until Clint opened his mouth with another inappropriate question.

“So,” Clint asked nonchalantly, “Now that you’re a doctor and all, are you done with the Spiderman deal or no? I mean, it’ll be hard to do both, don’t you think?”

Peter choked slightly at the sudden question before looking up at his parents to read their reactions. He hadn’t intended to stop patrolling but he had a new responsibility now that he was a physician. Truly, this wasn’t something he really had wanted to address so soon after coming home. And there was also always the battle of Tony’s _very_ open displeasure with Peter playing Spider-Man at all hours of the night.

“I was hoping to continue…some, ya’know,” he replied causally. Tony nor Stephen reacted so he had hoped to let the subject drop. But, of course, Clint wasn’t going to have that.

“It seems you aren’t needed, Kid,” he countered and Natasha, his best friend, rolled her eyes dramatically. Clint was clearly trying to start trouble. Peter frowned though, his dark eyes narrowing. He didn’t even need to ask why he wasn’t needed before Clint was speaking again. “Dead Pool has been playing good guy since you left. Even said something to Tony about following in Spider-Man’s footsteps or something.”

“D-Dead Pool?” Peter asked, not bothering to hide his surprise. He…well, he hadn’t expected Wade to continue to work in his absence. He couldn’t help but he a little flattered and…confused? Proud? After a second he added awkwardly, “I’m sure he could use some help. No one needs to have that responsibility by themselves."

“Absolutely not!” Tony barked suddenly, making peter flinch. Stephen was tight lipped but otherwise didn’t speak. “He’s a murderer, Peter! Do you know how much self control it took not to choke that idiot out when he mentioned your name? You don’t need to mix with people like him, Pete. He may seem like he’s changed but you can’t change that kind of person. He’s a psychopath!”

“He isn’t all bad, dad,” Peter said with surprising confidence. He had never been good at standing up to his parents, especially Tony. “I’ve worked with him. A lot, actually, before I left. He’s actually a great person. He’s saved my life multiple times. You should be _thankful_ for him. I can promise he isn’t a _psychopath _”__

The room was as still as a graveyard, Tony and Peter both starring each other down. His father didn’t know just how much time Peter and Wade had spent together and it seemed he didn’t need to know. Tony was was sitting his mates lap with Stephen laid back comfortably despite the tension between his son and mate. The alpha was used to the constant bickering between his family. His dad was about to reply when Clint broke the silence by standing and clapping his hands with a shit eating grin.

“Well, I’m hungry,” he said cheerfully, “how about some lunch? I’m thinking...pizza? Subs? What do you think Bruce?”

Bruce looked up curiously from his phone at the mention of his name. He had probably missed the whole conversation. Being bonded to Natasha meant he had to be accustomed to Clint’s special brand of bullshit. After years it had become easy for him to block the other man out. “I’m sorry, what?” He asked but Clint just waved him off dismissively.

“Nevermind, Banner. I’m going to order pizza,” the archer said as he walked out of the room. Peter was pretty sure he officially hated Clint. He looked back to Tony, his frown deepening.

“I’m not hungry. I’m going to my room to unpack,” Peter said as he stood and made a quick getaway. He didn’t even bother to say goodbye as he headed out of the living room. He wandered the compound for a good thirty minutes before giving up and asking Jarvis where his room was. The AI chimed in as soon as Peter called for him and easily talked him through where to go. He finally made it to the fourth floor, third room on the left. Unsurprisingly, he found his bags already sitting on the floor. The omega sat on his perfectly made bed and looked around at the blank room sadly. After the tower had been destroyed Tony had called to ask Peter what to do with what they could salvage from his old room. He was warned it hadn't been much so it had been stuffed in his closet.

All peter had really wanted was a little independence from his parents. In his last year he had taken up a PRN position at the local hospital in the ER. He quickly discovered that he loved the chaotic environment and the extra money was nice. He had finally gotten a chance to have a taste of that independence when he was able to pay his own bills, all while going to college without the help of his parents. He just hoped he could keep that momentum going. With a sigh he got up and started to dig through his bags.

Once he had put all his clothes away he started on his other belongings. All he had were some books, trinkets, and projects he had wanted to keep. After unpacking his last two boxes his room finally felt like it did before he left. A bit more more sparsely decorates but still like his room. He would probably paint the walls- red and blue maybe? He paused at the thought of really changing anything. Would he move out soon? Truly, he thought kind of scared him. He wasn’t sure what was expected of him now that he was a adult but he didn’t think his dads would want him to go. He worried his lip, rocking nervously from foot to foot. This was all new terrain for him, a place his thoughts hadn’t wandered to.

“Pete?” Came a call from his door followed by a soft knock. The omega jumped, blinking a few times as the comforting scent of his father hit him. Stephen had surprisingly been the more maternal smelling of his parents, his scent soft and aromatic like honeysuckle and warm spring air. He hadn’t even smelled the sweet flower in real life until his years down south. When peter opened the door his father was dressed in his robes, his medallion hanging heavy on his neck. Peter never liked when his father was dressed like this. It always meant he was being pulled away to deal with some sort of inner-dimensional crisis.

“What’s up, pops?” Peter asked despite the fact he already knew what was going on. His dad had business he needed to tend to. The omega tried to hide the disappointment in his voice but Stephen always saw right through him. He had just gotten home and Stephen was already leaving. Sadly, sometimes he would be gone for just a day and other times for months. Different worlds had different senses of time that didn’t always match earths.

“Sorry, Petey,” he said with a sigh, “I’m needed.”

As smart as peter was, he never tried to understand how his dad traveled from one dimension to another. The omega had a general idea of how it worked and that was enough for him. Instead of complaining he simply offered his dad a sad smile and a hug. “Your Dad is going to work out the details for us to start your residency as soon as we can, okay? Hopefully by the time I’m back we can start planning the layout. Dad has had blueprints for years on different machines that will be helpful for us. Its going to be great, Pete,” He said reassuringly, though the guilt on his face made Peter feel queazy, “love you, kiddo. I’ll see you soon.”

“Love you, too, pops,” Peter replied before giving his dad one more hug and shutting the door. Stephen had probably gotten the summon before Peters graduation and had put it off to watch his son walk across the stage. He had not reason to be upset, though he was. Now he was going to have it way worse with Tony. When his omega father didn’t have Stephen to keep him occupied he obsessed over peter.

By the time Peter was completely satisfied with his room it was late afternoon and the sun was hanging low in the sky. He wanted to patrol… but even more than that he wanted to see Wade. His eyes fell on his closet, where his suit had hopefully been saved and stored away. Sure, it was probably stocked with out-of-date tech but it was fine. As long as he had his web-shooters he would be happy. Peter just needed the freedom to swing through New York again.

He said a little prayer that if Tony did manage to save it that he hadnt destroyed it. A smirk split across his face when he opened the box to find his suit neatly packed away. ‘Got em,’ he thought snidely, his hands working quickly to removed every last piece of clothing on his lean body. Putting the suit on felt a lot like putting on his too-tight skinny jeans and he realized he had definitely grown two sizes since he left.

Well, Pool would really love the view of his body now.

One thing his parents did make sure of was that peter didn’t have a working window in his room. Damnit. After formulating a plan he begrudgingly he threw on a pair of sweats and a hoodie, inconspicuously (not really) hiding his suit under his clothes. He took the elevator and headed down to the main floor where there was a simple gym. Jarvis had been so sweet as to give him a whole rundown of the building so he had a mental map of where he was going. It seemed rational for Peter to want to workout right? Okay, maybe not, but all he had to do was make it look like he wanted to work out. Then he could get out the front door and swing to freedom. It would be a 30 minute trip for him through the woods before he hit the city. His converse squeaked on the shiny tile floor. He was almost there- just twenty more yards and-

“Peter,” Tony’s voice pierced through the air sternly. The younger man hissed under his breath in annoyance. He stopped in his tracks, already bowing his head in defeat.

“Yes, dad?” He called back, not bothering to turn and look back at his father.

“Son, I’m not an idiot,” Tony huffed as he made his way up to Peter. Of course Tony knew exactly where he was. He had probably been watching his son since he walked out of his room. Peter felt tense until his dad added softly, “I know you're upset, bud. I’ve been working on something for you. How would you like to see it?”

Immediately peter was both excited and suspicious. As much as he wanted to believe his dad would make him something he would like…well, he just wasn’t so sure. Tony and Stephen had always wanted Peter to forget the whole Spider-Man thing so the chances it was a suit were slim to none. He was never allowed to go on missions and if they found him out patrolling on a school night when he was a teenager then he was toast. Stephen especially was hard on him about Spiderman interfering with his school life.

“Sure,” Peter replied flatly before turning to his dad. Tony gave him a tired smile that made Peter feel guilty. He knew it was because of him that his dad was so stressed. With a soft smile he added sincerely, “Yeah, sounds good, Dad. Lets go, I’m dying to see your new lab, anyway.”


	3. Let Freedom Ring

Peter felt a little better as he and his father entered the elevator. A comfortable silence fell between the two as Tony pushed the button for the Lower Level and pressed his hand to the flashing pad. It turned green and the lift doors closed. The familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach let him know the elevator was moving downwards.

“My lab is accessible only by you, your dad, and Rogers,” his father said offhandedly, “I know it’s not the best security feature but it makes me feel better. There’s a lot of stuff down there I’m not sure the world is ready for yet.”

Peter quirked an eyebrow, wondering if his dad had some type of Frankenstein monster cooking down in the basement. Tony had certainly had a lot more time on his hands since Peter left for college. Pepper had taken over the specifics of Stark Industries years ago and his husband was often off saving the very fabric of the universe. That left Tony little to do but invent anything he could.

“I can’t wait to see what you’ve been up to,” the younger omega said sincerely, “In my free time I’ve been working on some blue prints of my o-“

Peter was rendered speechless as soon as the doors opened and he got a full view of his Fathers new sanctuary. Tony walked out, giving his son a smug smile. It was the most beautiful thing Peter had even seen. It was surprisingly well lit for being underground, the floors shiny black granite and the walls a light matte grey. The ceiling was lined with tracks and vents and the room full of machines even Peter couldn’t identify. It was huge and brilliant and more wonderful than he could ever have imagined.

“Dad- Wow, just...wow,” he said dreamily, “this is- how? What is THIS?”

Peters feet were moving, his fingers touching everything they could. He had so many questions! Tony watched his son with unmasked admiration. This was his Petey, his baby. They had spent so many days in his lab together before Peter went to high school...before he lost interest in being with his dad. In those later years it had became a rarity to see Peter around the house between school and patrolling.

“We can talk about everything after you’ve seen what I’ve got for you. Maybe I can give you a full tour tomorrow? Your father said he wouldn't be back until tomorrow night,” Tony said but they were never sure. Stephen knew how time worked in each dimension but it was always unpredictable.

“Yeah, sure... sorry,” Peter said, visibly deflating. He forgot how much of a dork he could be. Of course his dad was probably already tired of his questions.

“No,” his father said quickly as if he could read his sons mind, “No, sweetie, no. I can’t wait to give you the full tour! But I know you’re ready to be Spider-Man again, aren’t you?”

Peter perked up at his fathers word, looking at Tony hopefully. “Do you mean..?” He asked, his eyes widening. Had tony been working on..?

“Come on, Petey,” his dad said with a smirk, “Come see your new suit. You’re an Avenger now.”

****

* * *

Peter was literally bouncing with excitement as they walked to the back of the lab, his eyes falling on lighted cases with different suits for everyone on the team. One for Steve- the classic Caption America shield but the colors had changed. Grey seemed to be the new theme. Tony had a new suit for every Avenger. Bucky...Natasha...Tony...Clint...

Then his. He almost didn’t recognize it as his eyes passed. Instead of the classic red and blue it was a matte metallic gray with red accents. It had some of the same metal finish of his dad’s suit. A small Avengers logo was stamped onto both shoulders, the symbol lined with a shiny red that made it stand out from the matte of the gray. It was...

“Dad...” he choked out, “its...amazing. Fuck, thank you!”

Tony was shocked when Peter turned and pulled him into a hug, sniffling into his shoulder. He awkwardly hugged his son back before melting into the touch. Peter hadn’t hugged him like that in years and it was enough to almost break Tony.

“You’re welcome, angel,” Tony said softly into his sons hair, ignoring Peters bad language, “I had hoped you’d like it. It’s been a year in the making but I’m pretty proud of it. And I’m proud of you, Pete. I know you’re ready for the responsibility now.”

They stood like that for a few more minutes until Peter pulled away and wiped his eyes with a pathetic smile. “Thank you,” he said again, “Im so lucky to have dads like you. I love you both. I’m sorry I don’t say it enough..”

“We know you love us,” His dad replied easily, “and we’ve always been hard on you, Peter. It’s only because we love you. We’ve always wanted you to live to your full potential and you have.”

Peter hummed softly before his eyes fell back on the suit. Tony quirked a smile before walking over to a work station and pushing a button, the case hissing dangerously before sliding up to leave the suit exposed. Peter stumbled forward and let his graceful fingers trace the strange fabric curiously.

“It’s made with titanium thread. A product of my own, actually. I discovered that some metals, when heated enough, can be stretched to the point of mere nanometers yet still retain their natural strength. Getting titanium to the width of a thread was quiet easily achieved.”

Peter looked at his father from over his shoulder with an impressed expression. “What other metals survived such stress?” He asked curiously.

“Tungsten was the next best candidate but I found that the atoms became unstable when stretched too far. Stainless steel wasn’t pliable enough to work with. Iron did well with the transformation but it didn’t hold well against hard blows,” He said with a shrug, “but titanium ended up being perfect. It’s new technology so don’t tell anyone. It gives us the upper hand.”

Peter nodded before pulling the suit from the case. It was held up by a anti-gravity devise so it came easily. “What else is new?” He asked, observing every little detail. It was stunning and Peter felt himself getting emotional again just looking at it.

“New web shooters. They hold three times as much material than before. I also modified the formula for the webs themselves. I have them loaded with a more organic version of spider silk now. It’s stronger and lighter than before,” he replied as he busied himself on his laptop. A hologram of peters suit ejected from the floor and the lights automatically dimmed.

“I left Karen alone but I did upgrade your navigation system and enhanced your night and thermal vision. You have a new stealth option- including a silent drone you can use as needed. Well, there are truly over a hundred upgrades but we may just want to let you give it a test run.”

“Now?” Peter asked hopefully and Tony laughed.

“Nows as good a time as any, right?” He countered and peter nodded vigorously before starting to shed his clothing.

* * *

Peter had never felt so free as he did swinging through the woods outside the compound. Tony had promised not to bother him other than watching his vitals through the night. The older omega still worried about his baby, no matter how much Peter had grown. The suit was light, as titanium was naturally, and fit like a glove despite being his old measurements.

Before long the soft glow of the city was within his sight and Peter pushed his limits to see just got fast he could go. The new webbing was definitely stronger and had a bit more bounciness to it, rocketing him towards his destination.

As soon as he saw the first few buildings he hesitated, slowing himself to a stop. It had been three years since he had even stepped foot in New York City. He was a vigilante before, what would he be considered now? Had the people forgotten about him? He looked... different now with his suit. And with the avengers symbol he had to take his role as Spiderman more seriously. He had a new place in the scheme of things.

He shook his negative thoughts off and webbed the nearest the apartment complex and pulled himself up. This was his city. His home. He wasn’t going to be scared. It felt new and exciting to swing through the streets again and Peter was whooping like he did the first day he had done this when he was just a teenager. It had taken months after the spider bite for him to tell his parents he was feeling...off. That strange things were happening.

It wasn’t long after that when Tony made him a protective little suit so he could release his pent up energy. It was supposed to be simple, really. Peter could swing around the city until he was tired and then come straight back home. The boys metabolism was too fast and his body was quickly deteriorating. Eating alone couldn’t keep him alive and the lack of exercise was literally killing him. He needed to build muscle as fast as his body was eating it away.

But it didn’t take long for him to start using his powers for good. He was stopping car jackers and robbers not even six months later. Stephen was more upset than Tony, his dad threatening to take everything away and make peter run on the treadmill. Before long, Peter was sneaking out at night and doing his deeds into the early morning hours.

That was when he met Dead Pool. It started out with the alpha - or at least he assumed DP was an alpha- chasing him with hearts in his eyes. He was obsessed with Spiderman in a way that made being around him almost unbearable. Peter avoided the other at all costs. That is, until Wade caught him in a bad situation. Peter had been trailing a gang of sex traffickers for months and when things finally came to a head...well, Peter was pulled into a trap. They had been aware he was following and he was outnumbered. They had him tied to chair, his body bloody and beaten. He had a gun to his head, a hand about to snatch his mask off, when Dead Pool kicked the door in with katanas ready to go. Peter had never been so thankful to see the Merc as he was in that moment.

With exercised procession he had twenty-one men knocked out and laying helplessly on the floor. Peter, still a bit dazed and ready to pass out from pain, could only laugh tiredly as he was untied and fell into the bigger mans arms.

“Thank you, Pool,” he said softly, wishing he could smell the scent of the alpha holding him so preciously. He didn’t even know someone so violent could be so gentle. He didn’t even object to being carried away like a damsel in distress. The next day he woke up in Wades shabby apartment still fully dressed in his suit. Pool was no where to be found so Peter was able to shower before heading home. The omega had gotten in big trouble when he his parents saw him but they were also just thankful Peter was alive.

And that started an unbreakable friendship that lasted over the next three years. Peter had come to love the other’s company, whining when Wade told him he would be away for a job. Yes, Pool was still a Mercenary, but they didn’t discuss it and Wade never killed anyone around Peter.

The obsession over Spiderman had ended. Im it’s place bloomed them mutual flirting with each other. Peter always commented on how strong Wade was. And he was funny and witty in a way that Peter hadn’t seen before. And Wade always talked about how sexy Spiderman was, how perfectly his ass was shaped. Peter laughed it off, slapping his friend playfully. They worked well together and made even better friends. He loved being called ‘baby-boy’. He loved how he felt so safe around the other man.

Sometimes he wondered how it would be for Wade Wilson and Peter Strange to be friends instead of Dead Pool And Spiderman. Sure, Peter knew who Dead Pool really was...he didn’t exactly keep his name or story a secret. But Wade had no idea who Peter was. When they ate he always kept his mask down as far as possible. Peter was in the eye of the public, always on the News as Tony Stark-Strange’s son. Every achievement was broadcasted for the world to see. Everyone knew Peters face.

Some nights they would sit side by side, shoulders touching until Peter was leaning his head on Wade trying not to fall asleep. He was still working on his nursing degree then, still just a teenager. Wade didn’t ever ask how old he was but he knew the alpha was much older, even if he didn’t age anymore. Wade always made sure Peter got home safe with a text before the omega would pass out with a smile on his face.

Those had been memories Peter hadn’t looked back on in some time. Thinking about Wade made him feel...weird. Like if he thought about him too much he would have missed home. But now he didn’t have to worry about that. He was here, back in the city. There was something he needed to see, though, before he could try to find Dead Pool.

He needed to see the remains of Stark Tower.


	4. Readjustment

Spider-Man stood atop the Wellsfargo building beside where the decrepit Avengers tower stood. Well, barely stood, that is. It was now nothing more than a crumpled shell of the shining Beacon that used to be. It used to signify safety and order. A visible sign that the Avengers were alive and well. Now it lay in ruins, it’s windows mostly broken out and it’s walls barely holding up. Surely it was a hazard to to still be standing.

Tony had mentioned a couple of months before that they had a demolition scheduled soon but Peter hadn’t realized the state of his previous home. Part of him wanted to go inside but he feared one extra pound could send the building toppling over onto the still crowded streets below. He sat perched on the bank and just watched the people pass like ants, his mind still trying to wrap around how he had missed so much in just three years.

The Avengers had saved the world twice since he had left for his doctorate. Steve Rogers had been reunited with his long lost mate, Bucky, whom everyone thought was dead. Tony and Steve had a terrible falling out and still werent really talking despite Rogers and Barnes still taking refuge at the compound. Natasha and Banner finally bonded and a whole new Headquarters had been build after the destruction of the tower. All while Peter has studying how bacteria grew in a Petri dish. With a sigh he decided that he needed to see the tower one more time. He needed the closure that his childhood home was gone.

Most of his life has been spent at Stark Tower. He had been born there in the medical lab all those years ago. Stephen was still in practice then, and despite his lack of training he had studied for months to gain the knowledge to safely deliver Peter. The pictures of his fathers holding peter for the first time showed how proud they were of their little angel. Peter had been tiny from his first breath.

The little omega grew up in the tower, a special room made just for him right inside or his parents penthouse suite. He was loved by both Tony and Stephen- plus he had the affection of his his Aunt Pepper and Uncle Rhodey. His childhood had been almost picture perfect. He was well off, never wanted for anything. Stephen was gone alot with his job and Tony wasnt much better. He had a Nanny, Ms. Peabody, that loved him in their absense. She was a loving omega woman who had never had children of her own. Peter had always been treated like a prince by everyone.

When Tony was captured in Aphganistan, Ms. Peabody exclusively cared for Peter until his fathers return. Stephen was absolutely devistated but he had lives to save and Pepper had to run the company so it didnt tank. Rhodey had pulled all the strings with the military to get Tony out but it still took time. By the time his dad was free it had been over three months. His return had been emotional and it had taken their family even more months to recover. The Arc Reactor changed Tony’s life, though, and Tony spent more time in his lab. And where’s Tony went, Peter followed.

He continued to have a happy childhood with no hiccups until right before his 8th birthday. Tony was on the phone with his father when a car pulled out in front of him and...well, the rest was history. Stephen had been destroyed, especially his hands which had been crushed against he steering wheel. As much as they tried no amount of money or medicine could help recover Stephen to his precious state. Even Tony’s technology couldn’t save his husbands hands. Quickly Stephen spiraled into a deep depression and there seemed to be no light in sight. Tony tried to explain that he was a BILLIONAIRE. Stephen didnt have to do anything but be a dad but the Alpha couldnt understand. It was his instinct to take care of his family.

A year passed with very little progression from physical therapy and the doctor had become more and more obsessed with stories of a woman somewhere in some third world country that could possibly help him. So one morning Toy woke up and his mate was gone. The first day they didnt stress about it- Stephen had been distant since the accident, maybe he just needed some space. But he didnt return that night, or the next...or the next. The older omega was distressed without his mate, fearful they had been abandoned by Stephen. By the fifth month of his mates absence Tony had given all the responsibility for Stark Enterprises to Pepper Pots. He wasn’t in the mental or emotional state to be in the public eye. He had to be strong for Peter and it took every ounce of his ability to do just that.

Stephen did return, though, many months later. Peter very vividly remembered when his dad stepped through a portal right in the middle of the lab. His omega father sat emotionless as he called Peter down to get a very excited Peter so he could address the situation. Stephen _cried_ shamlessly when Peter ran up and jumped into his arms. The sorceror didnt even look like himself anymore with his new clothes and his ungroomed hair and beard. Pepper was down just moments later and pulled Peter from the room. Unfortunately, not before he could miss Tony's hysterical screaming, the boy looking back over his shoulder just in time to witness Tony punch the other square in the jaw.

With time Stephen proved he wasn’t the same person he was before. He was better, more wise and less arrogant. He loved truer and deeper than ever. He looked at his family and felt only appreciation and love. He found himself again, his purpose in life clear. Yes, he did stay home and care for his family but he also had other responsibilities that kept him gone sometimes for weeks. Tony took over a year to allow Stephen fully back into his life and by then their mating marks had began to fade. Peter would never forget the morning after having a movie night with Rogers and Natasha, waking up and going upstairs to see his parents. They both had fresh marks on their necks and it gave the little omega butterflies. He wanted that kind of love one day- the kind that could withstand the worst of storms and grow. Be stronger even.

It was when Peter was twelve that his parents renewed their vows in the garden on top of the tower. By then the Avengers had already fully formed and all of his new family were there with him to watch the beautiful union. It was beautiful and so cliche. Tony looked stunning in an off-white tux while Stephen was in a dark grey one. The look his parents had for each other while saying their vows was something tender and special. He made promise to himself to find a love like theirs one day. They still looked at each other with that same admiration after all those years. Stephen was always caressing his mates cheek lovingly, his scarred hands trembling, their eyes locked in a intense gaze. As much as Peter wanted to find it disgusting...well, he couldn't. They had set such a great example of love that Peter had never been desperate for an alpha. He had always waited patiently for _the one_ to mosey into his life.

He would miss all of the days in Tony’s lab working on tech or talking to Stephen while he would cook, hands shaking as he cut vegtables. The days of pretending to box with Clint so they could laugh at how pathetic Peter was. The lazy Saturdays with Peter learning self defense from Steve or studying with Bruce for a biology exam. All of those were memories he could never re-enact, they were old and crumbling like the very place they had been formed.

He shot a web to the tower and swung across to land safely inside through a broken window. It was unnaturally dark and dead silent. Only the echo of his landing could be heard before it quickly faded into nothing. He didn’t even recognize where he was. Everything had been stripped from the walls and floors. He felt uncomfortable, walking through until he reached the other side. He carefully trekked the wall all the way up until he was able to hoist himself over the waist high barrier that surrounded the roof.

The moon was large and bright above him so it was easy to see what was left in the silvery light. The once beautiful garden was dead and trampled. He moved closer, his eyes trailing each plant he had known so well. He stopped dead when the Blue Jacaranda trees his parents married under where gone. With a frown he kneeled down and ran his fingers over the dirt. The loose soil was an indication that they had been moved. Recently, too.

With a smile he walked back to the edge, webbing the next building over and to leave the tower. It didn’t feel right to be there anymore. He had to give the compound more time to become home. He needed to make new memories and enjoy his new life. He had to stop dwelling on the past. His family had grown so much since the Avengers formed and they all had a home together now. He was going to make the best of everything he had.

* * *

Stephen had returned the next day as promised and he had spent a lot of his time reuniting with his family. He had warned his parents to give him his space while he was gone so it was nice to spend some quality time with them again. Hours were spent with Peter and Tony working on he details of the clinic. They had a limited amount of room to work with since they were converting one of the gyms but everyday they got closer and closer he perfect blueprint. This hadnt really been planned at all so they had to make it work. Peter and Tony has mentioned a clinic for mutants many times in the past but neither thought they would ever make this happen. The idea of a safe place for people like them- people that werent normal- to have medical treatment was a dream. But soon it would be a reality.

The news had already caught sight of him and blasted ‘SPIDER-MAN OUT OF RETIRMENT?' on every station. Pictures of him swinging through New York were on every station, every night. He couldnt get away from himself when he watched anything on TV. Peter found it both annoying and inconvenient. His family, especially Clint, found it absolutely hilarious that so many accusations as to why Spider-Man disappeared had been thrown out from the public. Had he been stolen? Pregnant? Gotten scared and run away?

"I think hes just a normal kid, ya'know," one man had said, "He is probably just dealing with school stuff. Give him a break, okay?"

That shut everyone up.

Even Clint.

Peter's face had fallen and he quickly dismissed himself to go to his room. He had stayed up most of the night thinking about things he wished he could go back in time and do differently. Was he that obvious? Would people make the connection between Peters return from college and Spiderman’s reappearance?

Levi, Stephens cape, wiggled under the door and wrapped its self snuggly around the omega until he finally drifted off. Levi had loved Peter from the moment the cape came into his life. He was like a loyal pet that slept at the foot of his bed. The next morning he awoke with Levi still snuggled against him. The sun was already streaming through the window and the little omega smirked because he knew his dad was probably looking frantically for his cape.

* * *

Peter had gotten the full tour of his Dad's lab as promised and he found himself wondering why he hadn't just become an engineer. They had so much fun designing things for the clinic, Stephen coming down with coffee for his mate but staying to help. Life had become almost perfect. Peter found himself excited to wake up in the morning, forgetting to patrol most nights due to his long and fulfilling days. The construction of the clinic had started just two months after his return and it slowed everything down for him. He had much more time on his hands again since his parents handled the specifics of the build. That meant he had time to read new medical studies amongst other various activities.

He did stumble upon the missing trees outside in a beautiful new garden. One he found himself sitting in often. It even had some large koi in a clearwater pond that was fed by a stunning waterfall. There was nice hammock he would lay in and read until he would inevitably doze off to the soft trickle of the water and the warm summer breeze. One of his dad's would come outside and wake him for dinner with a laugh. It became a weekly thing for them to have to retrieve him from the garde

At the end of the summer Thor stopped by with his brother, Loki, who Peter had never met. The God was taking a break from staying at the compound to take care of Asgard. Odin's passing had left Thor with the responsibility of king, even if he didnt want it. He and Loki hit it off immediately, though, as their terrible sense of humor was very similair. As they were saying their goodbyes Thor let it slip that he and Loki were mating. No one was stupid enough to comment on it, but as soon as they were gone a very concerned Steve had to explain to a very disgusted Peter that they weren’t ACTUALLY brothers. Peter still found it appalling.

"I know, Pete," Steve replied humorously, "But they're Gods. They're always doing weird stuff like that."

* * *

Peter had been back over six months before he started to patrol nightly again. His days were full of napping while the clinic was steadily making its way to completion. He and Stephen worked together to patch up the guys around the compound when they needed it but it was rare. Natasha had busted Clint’s lip twice for being a smart ass so that had been very satisfying. Peter even made sure to clean it the cut with alcohol just to be a jerk. It was worth the hiss of discomfort Clint made both times.

Bucky had gone into heat so they had that to deal with for a few days. Peter mostly handled the situation since he was an omega and Bucky felt safe with Peter around. He tried to calm the heat with suppressant injections but they didnt help with Bucky's quick metablism. Unfortunetly, Steve had been away on official Avengers business so his poor mate was left hot and desperate until he finally made it home. Thankfully, Peter's strong suppressant implant kept him from having those kinds of issues. The implant was supposed to last three years but he had to replace it once a year since, like Bucky, his body digested the chemicals so fast.

At the end of October Peter's birthday came and that night he found himself in the kitchen with everyone standing around singing happy birthday. He was so embaressed that he had his face buried in hands as Stephen placed a red and blue cake on the table before him. It read 'Happy Birthday Spider-Man’' in gold frosting. The singing stopped a moment later and everyone looked at him expectantly. "Make a wish, Petey," Tony said with an encouraging smile. He felt like a kid again and he wasnt mad about it. Peter stared at the flickering candles before making his wish. Everyone cheered as he took one breath and blew all twenty-five out.

"What did you wish for?" Clint teased and the omega smiled sweetly back at him. Clint, as good as his intentions could be on occasion, was nothing but a pain in Peter's ass.

"None of your business asshole," he replied in his sweetest voice and everyone but Clint died laughing. The archer was shocked for a split second before joining his friends in laughter. No could say Clint couldnt take it like he dished it out. Tony cut the cake and everyone ate as they talked happily. Peter listened more than he joined in the conversation, smiling along with everyone. His mind was somewhere else entirely. He found himself wondering how he could make his wish come true. His wish was something he wanted almost as much as he needed to breathe.

He wished to see Deadpool.

"We got you something," Stephen said but Peter didnt hear, "Hey, Pete!"

"Huh?" Peter jumped and looked up at his dad in confusion. Stephen handed him a box and the room fell quiet. The omega took the box, wrapped in red paper, and pulled the ribbon gingerly. After removing the lid he broke out in a smile. It was a white labcoat. He pulled it out and examined the embroidery. 'Peter Strange, MD.' Right above his name was the same Avengers logo that was stamped on his suit. It was his very first lab coat that hadn't been borrowed from the hospital.

"Its perfect," Peter said softly before getting up to hug his dads. He opened the rest of the presents happily. Natasha and Bruce got him an encyclopedia of common ailments and clint got him a really nice coffee mug that said ‘The doctors in’. It changed from back to white when hot water or coffee was added. He was in tears by the time everything was open and so thankful for his family. The comradery kept going until well into the night and Peter went to bed in the best mood of his life.

* * *

It had been another normal patrol night for Pete as he sat at the edge of the large cathedral downtown. It was mostly quiet since it was close to 3am. The omega was munching on some Mexican food from his and DP's favorite food truck when he felt his Spidey senses tingle. The taco he had been eating was gently placed on the stone roof before he turned around. “Uh, hello?” Peter said awkwardly to the man standing a few feet away. Well, maybe he wasn’t exactly a man.

" **Who is this**?” The thing asked, its white eyes on Peter with an unblinking stare, “ **can we eat it, Eddie**?”

“No! Jesus Christ- you cant eat _everything_ you see. Vee, give me my damn body back,” another voice hissed in irritation. Peter sat still in total confusion and unmasked interest. What was this guy? He had never seen anything quite like this before.

“ **Our body, Eddie** ” the deeper voice whined before the black skin of the alien melted away into a totally normal looking middle aged man. He looked exhuasted but otherwise okay.

“Hey there, uh, Eddie?” Peter said with a little smile that couldn’t be seen behind his mask but could be heard in his voice. The man sighed heavily before walking cautiously to the edge of the roof and sitting.

“Hey, kid,” the man said like it took all of his energy. A pregnant silence fell over them.

“Taco?” Peter offered, handing the man one of the last ones he had.

“No Tha-“ Eddie started but he was interrupted when a little black head extended from his body and snatched the taco from Peters hand and consumed the whole thing, paper wrapper and all. “Damnit, Vee!”

“ **But, Eddie, we are hungry!** ” The little head tried to defend itself but from the sound of it there wasn’t much hope for him. Peter's hand was still extended out, his mouth hanging open stupidly. He had never seen such a thing but this was fucking cool.

“Wow! How interesting! What are you?” Peter asked excitedly. He was up and approaching the pair with lightening speed. “You must be Venom! I’ve heard all about you two, you know! To live with another entity in complete symbiosis is just...can I take a look?”

Now Eddie’s mouth was hanging open. No one, and I mean, NO ONE, wanted to touch Eddie Brock and Venom. With his mask still up from eating he could smell the soft sweetness of Eddie’s omega pheromones and they didn’t change as Peter approached. The other omega wasn’t scared.

“ **Don’t touch my Eddie!** ” Venom hissed, his little head getting larger and more ominous. Peter halted all his movement and put his hands up in surrender.

“I-I don’t mean any harm,” Peter promised, even considering to show his whole face to prove he was just a normal guy.

“Babe, he isn’t going to hurt us,” Eddie said, his tone changing and Peter realized that there was something _romantic_ between them. He blushed, suddenly thankful he kept his mask on. Venom didn’t say anything, shrinking back into Eddie a little further, but still keeping a suspicious glare on Peter.

Peter pulled his gloves off and stuffed them into his pockets before checking Eddie’s vitals. "Heart rate is...85. Completely normal," the doctor said, "Dang! I wish I had my stethoscope!"

" **Is that a weapon?Sounds like a weapon, Eddie. We dont like this.** "

"Its not a weapon, Vee," Eddie replied with an eye roll, "Its the thing Dave uses to listen to my heart."

“ ** _Our_ heart,**,” the alien mumbled and both omegas decided to ignore him. Eddie was still getting use to the whole ‘sharing a body’ thing. And Venom wasn’t exactly a great guest sometimes. “ **Not a _guest_ either...**” came another mumbled and Peter couldn’t help but snicker, even if he had not clue what the alien was talking about.

“So how did this happen to you?” He asked in genuine curiosity once Vee had stopped sulking. Eddie sighed tiredly again before explaining how he and Venom had become, well, Venom. Peter listened to every detail as he sat back on his heels and watched Venom's expressionless face hover over Eddies shoulder.

“So, you two depend on each other...” He said more to himself than to Eddie or Venom, “so if you two separate will you die?”

“ **We will _never_ separate,**” Venom said angrily, “ **Eddie, we don’t like his questions. We want to leave.** ”

“Don’t be so pissy, Vee,” Eddie snorted, “he’s clearly a doctor, okay? He’s just doing what Dave does. You like Dave, right?”

“ **We just can’t eat Dave,** ” Venom replied sulkily, “ **we only tolerate him because of Anne.** ”

“I know, big guy,” Eddie said with a notable sadness to his tone. Venom extended a tendril of black mass and gently stroked Eddie’s cheek. Peter couldn’t help but smile as he was reminded of his parents. Even if it was a little weird it was still adorable. Whatever was going on between them was pretty sweet, but he didnt want to know the specifics of _what_ they were doing and _how_ they were doing it.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Peter said as he pulled his gloves from his pocket, “you can always find me at the Avengers Compound. I’m sure you’ve heard of it. Ill be the resident physician there. Please don’t tell anyone about my identity.”

“Of course, kid,” Eddie said as he melted into the symbiotes touch, “but you should know I’m a journalist.”

“ **You _were_ a journalist,**” Venom corrected, making Eddie tense. He swung away laughing to the sound of the two bickering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! I always love to hear what you guys like and dislike. Drop a comment below if you have something you might want to see coming up.
> 
> Love you guys! Until next time!


	5. Big Plans

Peter and Eddie met weekly over the next few months and quickly they develop a strange but interesting friendship. The more Peter fed Venom the more the Symbiote seemed to like him and he even started to seek Peter out. He learned more and more about the pair as he spent time with them and discovered that they were soooooo cheesy and disgustingly mushy. They werent Dead Pool but at least he had company. Eddie and Vee were actually pretty funny, too. Especially when Vee said something absolutely ruthless without even knowing. Overall, Peter enjoyed them. 

Peter did find himself wondering where Wade could be. Clint said Pool had been protecting the city but the omega hadn’t seen hide nor hair of him and he had been home for over a year. Dead Pool had always found Spiderman in the past. No matter where Pete would hide, Wade would find him without fail. Now Peter found himself wishing Wade would find him one last time. He tried not to be obsessed with Dead Pool but it became increasingly hard. Honestly, he found himself thinking about Wade every free moment he had. 

After almost a year the clinic was finally completed and Peter once again had a distraction from his patrolling. Amanda got a position in the lab and the two had a very happy reunion. He had truly missed his best friend and Tony even set her up a room beside his. They got to see each other all the time! On top of that, Stephen was having Peter give mock exams for different issues. He got to practice for everything from the common cold to a recognizing a broken pelvis. From the time he woke up until the time he went to sleep he was busy. Patrolling was once again a once or twice a month deal. 

Then, within days of officially opening the clinic to the public, files started pouring in. Different profiles of mutants that Peter didn’t recognize. Stephen seemed to mostly handle the situation, asking nurses to put them away in a room in the back. He didn’t seem to understand what was going on completely either. It was weird but...well, that was what they opened for, right? There wasnt any writing on the files- just plane manilla evnolopes with pictures and descriptions of each person. 

Their answer came one morning when Peter was awaken by JARVIS to get dressed and go to conference room A. Apparently there was a impromptu meeting happening and he was being summoned. With a groan he pulled himself from his bed and dressed in something decent. Just a pair of khakis and a polo did fine in such a short notice. He wet his hair and styled it back in some semblance of the Pompadour he usually wore before heading down to he main floor. He didnt know what to think about all this but he knew it had to be important at- he looked at his watch- 6:30am.

Confrence room A had never been used in all the time Peter had been there. They didnt do meetings in such a stuffy manner, even if thats how Steve would have liked it. But Steve wasn't in charge- Tony was. That meant thier meetings consisted of sitting in the livingroom on the couches and goofing off until they got to the serious stuff. There was dead silence when he got to the room and the omega sat in one of the last remaining chairs. Everyone was there- even Amanda. Tony was tight lipped and sitting beside Stephen, who didn’t look any better. His eyes traveled the room to see everyone he expected to until they fell on the last person he wanted to see. The last person any of the Avengers wanted to see. 

Nick Fury. 

“Peter,” Fury drawled, “so nice of you to join us.” 

Peter sat back in his seat with a heavy sigh, his eyes shooting up to the ceiling. ‘Don’t be a smart ass,’ he told himself, ‘you won’t be doing anyone any favors.’ He sat back up properly and gave a strained smile. Nick Fury was _not_ an enemy the Avengers needed right now. Or ever again, actually.

“Yes, Mr. Fury,” he said somewhat pleasantly, “you tend to take a few minutes to get ready for a surprise meeting. Please feel free to continue.”

“Well, we couldn’t start without you,” Fury said with a bit of humor in his tone, “this is something pertaining to you, son. SHIELD has a job for you but I want everyone to hear it. It will affect all of you.” 

Tony looked white as a sheet and ready to interject but Stephen lay a shaking hand on the back of his husbands neck and grazed his fingers carefully over the soft gray hairs that desperately needed to be shaved. Moving away from the city meant Tony was looking less and less like a model and more like a regular human being. The omega relaxed but didn’t regain any of his usual tan glow. Peter, on the other hand, was more curious than scared. 

“Well, do tell,” Peter insisted, leaning across the table to open his body language, “I’m ready to hear what you have for me to do.” 

Fury cocked a little smirk before swiping a finger over his watch. The lights dimmed and a hologram of hundreds of tiny profiles ejected over the table. Peter immediately recognized them as the same type that had been coming through the clinic. The pictures, the descriptions- they were all the same. Suddenly he was a little nervous. Why was SHIELD sending them these profiles? What did they have in mind for these poor people?

“These are registered mutants,” Fury said in his all business tone, “and they need to be examined to determine their physical and mental health. Those who pass and are useful will be recruited for a group of reserve Avengers or X-Men. We are also looking for bases to build other teams down in the south and west coast. Those who pass but are not of any purpose to us will be left to their normal lives.” 

“And those who don’t pass?” Bucky asked in a deadly serious tone. He was always the one to ask the questions no one else wanted to know the answer to. He especially disliked SHIELD after everything that happened between them and his mate. Steve had been locked up for nothing more than trying to get his omega back- something any alpha would do.

“Depending on the severity,” Fury started slowly, trying to keep himself from sneering. he disliked Bucky as much as the other disliked him. “They may be incarcerated for the benefit of mankind. Others may be released but monitored. We haven’t decided what exact protocol we will follow yet.” 

”Don’t you think you should figure that out before you start making decisions? You, more than anyone, should know how important your precious protocol is,” Bucky said bitterly and Fury just frowned. 

”Thank you for your input, Mr. Barnes,” Fury replied dryly, “but I’ll thank you to leave me to the specifics of how to run this agency.”

Bucky just glared before tucking back against his alpha. Steve seemed just as on edge as Tony but he was more polished at not showing it. Those years in the military had always made Steve a lot for diplomatic than any of the others. That was why, even with what happened with Bucky and the accords, Steve handled all of the conferences and other public dealings. So, after Bucky's questions Peters eyes widened. The thought of him making the choice if someone was safe for society or not was terrifying. Who was he to do that? These mutants- some had been through hell and they didnt need anymore intervention in their lives.

“I see your wheels turning over there, Peter,” Fury interjected before his thoughts could run too far, “you and I will talk about the grading system. I think we can agree your consciousness can handle it.” 

His omega father couldnt take it anymore. “He’s just a kid,” Tony said, his voice starting shakily but growing angry, “you don’t even know him! He can’t live with this, Fury! This is too much responsibility on him!” 

Stephen turned to look at Peter in the dark room, Stephens expression was masked as uninterested but He knew his dad was practically reading his mind through just a gaze. “Honey,” Stephen said once he had Peter all figured out. He turned back to his mate and gave him a reassuring smile, “I think we should let Fury explain the system to Peter _and_ me,” he shot Fury a pointed look, “before we start panicking. What do you think, Peter?”

The omega hummed softly as he mocked thinking it through. He had already made up his mind but Tony always freaked out when he assumed Peter was making a rash decision. “Yes, Dad,” Peter agreed a moment later, “I think we need to hear Fury out. Let’s go somewhere more private.

____________________________________________

The meeting was dismissed shortly after and Peter found himself in the file room with his father and Fury. Stephen was leaning against the closed door with a frown as they waited to hear what the SHIELD commander had to say. Tony had been more than reluctant to let Peter and Stephen talk about this issue without him present. He was like a ruthless lawyer that didnt want his clients to speak to anyone when they were there. That meant time was ticking before the distressed omega changed his mind and barged down to give Nick a piece of his mind. 

“The process is simple,” Fury finally said as he placed the paperwork in his hand down. He picked up a random file and opened it for them all to look at. “This is Melody. She’s 17- just a high school student somewhere in Maine. She has powers much like Wanda’s, actually. You bring her in and do a physical exam. If she’s healthy then she’s brought back in for a initial psychological exam. You are to rate each category with a rating of 1 through 5.” 

He handed Peter the chart. Once it was opened a packet was already intact and ready to be used. He looked over the exam curiously. The categories were as follows: 

1.) Level of alertness 

2.) Attentiveness and concentration

3.) Orientation to person, place, and time

4.) Immediate, short-term, and long-term memory

5.) Abstract reasoning

6.) Insight

7.) Judgment

He cocked his head to the side. “How am I supposed to make these kinds of judgements with just one visit?” He asked as he scanned the list for a second time. He knew these exams and they were used on psych patients in the ER. They would get the exam and get a score so they could be sent off for _further_ testing. This wasnt inherently accurate. 

“You won’t,” Fury replied easily, “You’ll be meeting with them multiple times. At least three would be ideal.”

“And how am I supposed to see all these people?” Peter asked incredulously. That seemed..impossible. 

“You aren’t,” the older man countered with a sigh, “You, Peter, are only meeting with the most pressing cases for now. It will take time but eventually we will have multiple Doctors working in several clinics across the country. The ones I want you to examine are the wildcards. I have a list of four that are an immediate issue. This-,” he pointed to the packet Peter was to use to rate each patient, “is just the first set of criteria you have to examine after a initial physical exam. Once you pass the mutant on these five psychological levels it becomes more specialized.” Fury paused for a moment before continuing, “Our psychology department is finishing up the details on each of your four candidates right now. It will be sent to you before you get to that last stage. Each candidate will have an individualized final level exam depending on what areas you score as the weakest.”

He handed Peter a file he had brought with him but had placed on top of a nearby box. It was thick, heavy, and filled with papers that had been thrown in haphazardly. The omega opened it carefully and scanned the first page without comment. Venom was clearly on his list to exam, a picture of Eddie on the very first page. Peter felt his heart sink. Sure, Vee loved to eat people but...they were always criminals! Eddie was always giving him that tired smile and Venom was starting to really like Peter. He even called him **adorable, tiny human**. Eddie and Vee were just two idiots in love. Mostly harmless. He looked up to meet Fury’s gaze. 

“I don’t know if I’m the right guy for this,” Pete admitted, “I know Eddie and Venom and he they arent bad. I’ll be biased.”

“No,” Fury said with a hint of a smirk, “I know you Peter. You will always do what you believe is right for the greater good. You may like them but if you feel they are a danger to society you wont pass them.”

The omega just dropped his gaze back down to he pagers and flipped to the next page. Ghost rider? He seemed like a fairly normal looking man. Then some guy that went by The Punisher. Peter wasn’t sure that was someone he wanted to meet. He looked ominous and definitely a little scary. He looked like someone that had murdered many times and would be happy to murder many more.

Then the last page made Peter almost drop the chart. It was a picture of Dead Pool in all of his black and red leather glory. Finally he felt the need to read every word on the page. 

Wade W. Wilson

Age: 34

Height: 6’1”

Weight: 264lb

Abilities: cell regeneration, increased accuracy with mele and firearm weapons,...’

He skimmed over the rest of the information with a frown. It even listed Wade’s address and phone number. It dawned on him that this screening might get Peter back in touch with Wade...right? He bit his lip nervously before looking up at his dad. Stephen had a passive look on his face as he locked eyes with his son.

“We’ll do it,” Stephen said without hesitation, “it’ll be great practice for Peter. When can we start?”


	6. Reunion

Together with Fury they had agreed on a timeline. They had just a month to get everything together. Exam rooms had to be stocked and nurses hired. Tony had to integrate the best medical software into all the computers and that itself was a programmers nightmare. All the fine details were getting completed and Peter found himself getting incredibly nervous. Soon SHEILD would be sending the reports to him so he could review what he needed to look for in each patient. At the same time they would be contacting the four mutants on the list and getting them prepared to come in. That is, if they didn’t decide to take the jail time. 

He just hoped this all played out the way SHEILD wanted it to.

Peter stayed busy with work. Stephen was still helping him by giving him different scenarios but they had changed it up a bit. Now they were doing more mock psychological exams. The younger doctor quickly learned to was difficult to read someone so quickly but his dad had taught him some tips and tricks to help him out.

As exhausting as everything was, Peter tried to patrol some so he could still meet up with Venom and Eddie. He didn’t want them to feel like Peter was out to get them with SHEILD knocking at their door. He had even warned them of what was going on, even if it would get him in trouble should he be found out. The little omega had come to really like the pair. So, one night he stopped by Vee’s favorite Thai restaurant and got a #7 with extra chicken. They hadn’t met up in a few days but he was sure by now that they had been contacted by the government. After the five minute trek from the middle of town, he was at their usual meeting place. He climbed up the side of the apartment complex and placed the food on the roof before hoisting himself up. But his senses gave him a warning that something wasn’t quite right. He got on his feet before searching the darkness for any signs of anyone. 

“Hey Eddie, I got Th-,” Peter started before he realized Venom wasn’t there. No, it wasn’t Vee at all. It was someone much larger than Eddie- but someone he easily recognized. “Pool?” 

There wasn’t an answer. Peter wasn’t sure what to do so he sat still for a moment. Why was Wade here all of a sudden? Not that Peter was upset! He was freaking elated! He felt himself moving before he could think better it it. “Pool! Where have you been?” Peter asked happily before striding over to plop down on the edge of the roof with his friend, leaving Thai food lay abandoned on the other side of the building. The omega looked over at his friend as he waited for an answer and all the while the hairs on the back of his neck stood on edge. He knew something wasn’t right. 

“Did they force you to join them?” Wade asked suddenly, his tone deeper and darker than Peter remembered it being. The omegas brain took a long second to process the question. What did that mean? He frowned because this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. He was expecting hugs and kisses! Not whatever _this_ was. 

“Who?” He asked genuinely confused and a little upset, “What are you talking about?” 

“The fucking Avengers!" He snapped loudly, making Peter flinch away. Then the alphas voice got quiet as he asked, "Did they force you to join them?" The omega's mouth opened and closed several times before he was able to form a sentence. 

Oh. Shit, he didn’t think about Wade getting the news from SHIELD. “No,” Peter replied honestly, “I chose to join them.” He stared down at his hands as another long, awkward beat passed between them. He has always dreamed of joining his Parents as an Avenger but now he just felt like he made the worst decision of his life. This _really_ wasn’t the reunion he had dreamed of for the past year. 

No. Not even close.

“Did they tell you what they are up to, Spider-Man?” Wade asked bitterly, his eyes still staring straight ahead. The name Spider-Man made his heart sink then his gut felt like lead. He hadn't been called that by Dead Pool in, well...ever. He had always been Spidey from the day they met.

“Yes,” Peter admitted without hesitation, “but it isn’t the Avengers. It is SHIELD. Please don’t blame-,” 

“Don’t tell me who to fucking blame!” Wade snapped, finally whipping his head around to face the other, and Peter shrank away from the larger man. If he wasn’t in his suit then the smell of distress would have been almost overwhelming. The omega slowly stood from his seat and backed away from Dead Pool like he was trying to escape an animal about to attack. 

“I don’t think I should be here,” Peter said as soon as he felt he was at a safe distance. His voice was shaking and if Wade didn’t know his secondary gender before...he did now. Only an omega would react so badly to an alphas anger. Pool seemed to realize how much he upset Peter and looked back over his shoulder at the smaller man. 

“I came to say goodbye,” Wade said, that same bitter tone to his voice, “I guess that’s more than what you gave me.” 

A beat passed and Peter felt his anger grow at the accusation.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Peter hissed defensively, completely ignoring the first part of the others sentence. “If you’re talking about me taking break from this then what did you want, huh? A hug and a sympathy card?! I’m terrible with goodbyes. I just couldn’t _tell_ you in person without changing my mind! You were my best friend! I didnt _want_ to leave you, I had to!” 

“I wanted a fucking warning!" Wade yelled before taking a breath, "Do you know what I went through after you disappeared? I looked for you for _nine months_ ,” the anger had drained from his voice and was replaced with pure exhaustion. “For nine months I didn’t eat. I didnt sleep... I thought you were fucking dead. Do you know how _miserable_ I was? How many times I shot myself in the head just to have a night of not thinking about you? Wondering if someone stole you or tortured you and I wasn’t there to stop it like I always do... And then you come waltzing back three years later and I’m supposed to be _okay_?”

Peter felt a death grip on his heart at Wade’s words. He..He thought Peter was dead? He _killed_ himself to not think about Spider-Man? He was used to Pool joking about killing him self but... The feeling of pure _guilt_ nearly drowned him as he mulled over the words. “You didn’t get my note?” Peter found himself asking brokenly, “t-the one I left for you? On your window?” 

“On my fucking window?” Deal Pool countered immediately as if Peter's words disgusted him, “so that’s what I was worth, huh? I thought we were better than that, Spider-Man.” The hurt in his voice was hard to miss. 

“Pool...you have to understand-,” Peter started but Wade wasn’t listening. He stood from his perch and finally turned to face Spider-man. Just the murderous aura from his once friend was enough to shut the omega up. 

“You know what- Fuck the Avengers. Fuck Tony Stark and Steve fucking Rogers. I hate all of them. And you can tell your little friends I’m running away for all I fucking care. All they want to do is lock me up anyways,” He spit he words out like poison, “I’m not going to go have some shrink tell me I’m insane when I can just cut out the middleman. If they find me- well, at least I got a moment more of freedom.” 

Peters eyes widened more and more with each word. Wade couldn’t run away! SHIELD would find him no matter where he went! It didn’t matter if he went to Hell itself, they would still send someone to get him and bring him back. They would certainly lock him up and...Wade would be there for an eternity. He would never die. The thought of anyone locked in a jail cell for the rest of time gave Peter anxiety. 

“Pool, p-please,” Peter stuttered out pathetically, “please don’t do this. He’s- look, the doctor isn’t a shrink. He’s good, okay? He’s not like the others. He doesn’t judge and he will be _fair_. You have my word.” But Wade was already checked out of the conversation. 

“Goodbye, Spider-Man,” Wade said without a split second of hesitation. Peter heard the loud crash of Dead Pool’s boots on the fire escape before he even had a chance to reply.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peter lay in his bed and thought about the times he and Wade had shared over the past few years. How much Wade had flirted with him, how surprisingly chivalrous he was despite not knowing Spider-Man's status. Being big didnt make you an alpha and being small didnt make you an omega. You didnt truly know someones gender until you smelled them. Nat was an alpha despite the fact that she was much smaller than Bruce, her omega. It was funny how it worked, and also facsinating. They had so many good nights and sometimes Peter wanted to push Wade's mask up and kiss the fuck out of him. He wanted to shut the other up, and he wanted to see if Wade was as good with his mouth as he suggested. 

_"You're late," Peter said as he sat on the edge of the Cathedral he and DP always met at, "And you better have brought food or I'm throwing you off the side of the building again." He could hear Wade's soft laugh behind him as the other pulled himself up over the edge to stand._

_"Sorry, Spidey," He said easily, "Got stuck in traffic. You know how it is around here."_

_That meant Wade had been caught up on a job- but they didnt talk about what Wade did for a living. Some things just went unspoken between them. Wade knew not to kill, or speak about killing, anyone when around his friend. Peter had always been thankful for that respect from the other._

_"Mhm," Peter hummed unamused, "and I hope you brought a peace offering. Because I dont care if this is a church or not- Even God cant save you if you didnt bring me dinner."_

_It was 2am and Peter had school in the morning but he wasnt going to go home until he saw Dead Pool. He knew he would have a terrible day if he didnt start it off with Wade. The sound of a paper bag dropped beside him and the omega smirked as he looked down to see a local burger joint's greasy packaging sitting precariously at the edge of the roof. Hell yeah, DP really wanted to apologize tonight._

_"So- What have you been up to tonight, Angel?" Wade asked as he pulled his mask up to his nose. Peter wasnt even fazed by the sight of the marred pink skin anymore, even if it had been shocking at first. Now he found it kind of...sexy._

_"You'd know if you'd been here," Peter replied as he pulled his own mask up. His own baby skin had always been something Wade stared. Honestly, it made Peter feel self conscious. He was a good but younger than Wade but he didnt want the other to think he was a _kid_._

_"Yeah, sorry," the alpha muttered as he tore his eyes away from Peter's perfect jawline, "Fucking traffic and shit."_

_Peter laughed softly, giving up on the whole 'pissed at Dead Pool' facade. He was shit at acting, anyways._

_"Whatever asshole," Peter said with a little smirk, "You owe me one because I got decked hard earlier. Right on my left cheek, too. You know thats my good side."_

_"Every side is your good side, baby boy," Wade replied dreamily and Peter bumped his shoulder into the larger mans playfully. They sat and chatted until the sun was peaking over the horizon, Peter's eyes heavy with sleep._

_"Its time to go, beautiful," Wade would always say when Peter was getting too tired. He couldnt take Peter home so he always wanted to make sure his little arachnid could make it back to safety by himself. Strangely, the omega never worried about Pool following him, either. On an occasion or two, Peter would be so tired that Wade took him to the safe house to sleep but that was always avoided unless necessary._

_"You're too good to me," Peter replied with a yawn, getting to his feet and stretching his lean muscles. He could hear the gulp the alpha made at the sight._

_"I'll always be here for you, Baby boy," Dead Pool promised and Peter believed him whole heartedly, "Always."_

And Wade had always kept that promise to him. Through everything he stayed loyal to his friend and yet Peter had went and hurt Dead Pool like he meant nothing. Like he wasnt worth the time of day to Spider-Man.

How was he ever going to make things right? He didnt want to lose his best friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhh! I wasn’t so sure about them meeting like this but I guess it’s what they wanted. *shrugs* 
> 
> Next chapter will hopefully be a little longer and more interesting. I just kind of wanted to set the new relationship between Spider-Man and Dead Pool now before we moved on. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments below how you feel about their reunion. :) Until next time!!


	7. Just the Beginning

Everyone knew something was up with Peter Parker Strange. He had an... aura about him that wasn’t quiet right. He smiled, he laughed, he ate. Everything seemed normal except it wasn’t _quite right_. He was...off. His smile didn’t make it to his eyes, his laugh seemed forced. He picked at his food more than usual. It happened for over a week before Tony finally couldn’t take it anymore.

“Pete, baby,” he said when it was just the three of them eating dinner in his parents kitchen. It had been mostly silent through the whole meal, something that usually didn’t happen. Tony and Stephen would at least talk, Peter jumping in to comment on occasion. Tonight it was just the sounds of metal utensils on porcelain plates. Each little family unit had a area of their own. Natasha and Bruce shared an area. Bucky and Steve had theirs. Wanda and Vision also had their own as well. Sam, Clint, and Thor mostly came and went as they pleased but they always had a room for when they wanted to stay. “Tell us what’s wrong.” 

Peter knew this would be coming because, honestly, he was fucking depressed. Like, absolutely and totally devastatingly brokenly so. It took every ounce of energy he had to put on the fake smiles and hollow laughs. But what could he tell his dads? That he was practically in love with a man he had never even really seen and said man was running away from the government like a freaking convict. 

Oh, and that particular man was _Dead Pool_. Jesus, Tony would die right on the spot.

“Nothing, just nervous,” Peter lied causally, deciding he didn’t want to send either of his fathers into cardiac arrest, “you know, work and all. I’ll be fine after I get used to everything.” 

Stephen was staring openly at his son, his eyes calculating every little expression on Peters face. That same window to the soul shit he always used. Peter hated it, too, because his dad always saw through him. This time wasn’t any different. 

“Don’t be nervous,” Stephen said as he pretended to believe Peter, “you’ll do fine, son. You always do.” 

“He is right Petey,” his omega father added in an attempt to cheer him up, “you’ve worked so hard for this chance and we know you’ll be perfect. As much as I dislike it, they chose the right man for the job.”

“You’ve got a whole week more with me, okay?” Stephen said as he poked at his own baked chicken uninterestedly, “You’ll be ready.” 

Thankfully, Tony was always oblivious to the unspoken language between his son and husband. The older omega just hummed in agreement with his alpha before he stood to get them some more water. Stephen cast Peter an unimpressed gaze that read ‘we will be discussing this later’ before Tony returned. They continued their dinner without much more conversation.

_____________________________________________

Peter did his best to avoid the inevitable conversation with his dad but Stephen ended up pinning him down two days later. The thing about the mock exams was that he and Stephen went into an exam room and closed the door like he would with a real patient. That meant privacy. Peter knocked on the door before entering, smiling as he walked in. 

“Hello, Mr. Strange,” he greeted, expecting the ‘office visit’ to go as it always did. “My name is Peter and I’ll be your physician for today. What brings you in to see us?” 

Stephen gave him that same unimpressed look as he had at dinner just a few nights before. “I want to know what’s wrong,” Stephen said sternly, “because this ‘ I’m nervous’ story may convince everyone else-,” His father started. 

“-but not me,” Peter said that last part at the same time as his dad with a dramatic eye roll. Stephen shot a pointed look at his son before straightening up and crossing his arms. Despite his shaking hands, he still managed to look extremely intimidating.

“Spit it out, Pete,” Stephen said unamused. The omega took a deep breath as he scoured his brain for an excuse. ‘Come on, Peter,’ he thought, ‘you went to school to be a freaking doctor and you can’t even think up a lie?’ 

“I got in a fight with Amanda,” He blurted out before immediately regretting it. Because _that_ was believable. Stephen quirked an eyebrow, the frown still plastered on his face. 

“So you really aren’t going to tell me?” The alpha asked, his tone exasperated. Peter gave his dad a tightlipped stare. 

“I’d rather not,” he admitted, “I promise I’m not hurt or in danger. It’s just _personal_.” 

“You’re not _pregnant_ are you?” His dad asked and Peter turned an embarrassing shade of red. 

“What?! No, dad! I- I’ve never even _done that_ ,” he stuttered out and Stephen laughed, a rare and beautiful sight. 

“Okay, good,” he replied with a smirk, “whatever it is, it’ll work itself out, son. I promise.” 

“Thanks Dad,” Peter replied with his own smirk, “now, what brings you in today?” _____________________________________________ 

Peter couldn’t bring himself to patrol after the incident with Dead Pool. He was a wreck and putting himself in the middle of dangerous situations wasn’t exactly ideal. Eddie would understand, he just hoped Vee wouldn’t be too pissed off. Stephen seemed to be truly okay with leaving the subject alone and Tony hadn’t questioned him again at all. Peter and Stephen had decided the last two days before his patients came that Peter could relax. 

And he did.

He slept a lot more than he should have and read some books in the garden. He even got back into the boxing ring with Clint. The archer learned the unfortunate lesson that Peter wasn’t a kid anymore and it was wonderful revenge. By the time he woke up on Monday morning he was feeling much better. He felt ready. 

He took his shower, fixed his hair, and got dressed in slim fit khakis with a nice blue polo. After pairing his outfit with some bright red converse, he put on his lab coat and observed himself in the mirror. ‘Holy shit,’ he thought as he smiled proudly, ‘I’m _really_ a damn doctor.’ For the first time in his life he looked sharp with his crisp clothes and his stylish haircut.

As he made his way to the clinic he felt his heart start to race. The nerves were starting to settle in. He had no real reason to be nervous, right? He was supposed to have Eddie and Wade first and Wade, well... he wasn’t even going to be there. And Eddie was going to be a breeze. He smiled at the receptionist they had hired, Carmen. She wasn’t a mutant but her brother was so she was deemed safe. 

“Morning Dr. Strange,” she greeted with a genuine smile. She was truly stunning with sun kissed skin and long ebony hair pulled back into a bun. 

“Oh, uh,” he started awkwardly, “j-just Peter, please. Dr. Strange is my dad.” The last part was a sad attempt at a joke that she didn’t seem to get. He just smiled as she buzzed him through the locked door that led back towards the exam rooms. 

“Peter,” Amanda called happily as he walked by the lab. Peter stopped in his tracks and smiled at his friend. She could see his nerves so she tried to be encouraging. “Are you excited? I can’t wait to look at some mutant cells! This is going to be so much fun!” 

“Hey Mandi,” he said back weakly, “uh, I don’t know about excited but I guess I’m ready. I’ll get some good samples for you, I promise. Uh- have you seen MJ?” 

“Hmm,” Amanda hummed thoughtfully, “I think she’s back at the nurses station. She already took your first patient back. I heard her talking to him.”

MJ was Peters nurse and someone he knew he would come to rely on heavily. After all, a doctor was nothing without his nurse. He quickly agreed to have lunch with his best friend before walking back towards where MJ was seen last. A head of red hair caught his eye and he sighed in relief. At least he didn’t feel so alone in this. 

“MJ,” he said, making the woman jump, “I have a patient?” 

“Jesus!” She gasped before letting out a laugh. She had already gotten the ‘call me Peter’ conversation, “Yes, Peter. He is in Room 3. The chart is already up and ready to go. Vitals were all good except his Blood Pressure was 210/100. But he’s acting fine so maybe it just runs high like that. I made sure to chart it so we can continue to monitor it.” 

He smiled appreciatively before going to just across the hall where RM3 was located. Unfortunately, they had paper charts until Tony could completely work out the kinks in the system. The firewall wasn’t strong enough to upload any patient information yet- and even though Mutants didn’t fall under the HIPAA law, they didn’t want a breach. Everyones personal information deserved to be protected. He grabbed the chart from the holder by the door before knocking like he was trained to do. He took a deep breath before stepping inside.

“Hey, Eddie-,” he started but quickly stopped. It was _not_ Eddie’s soft omega scent that filled the room. The doors blocked all scent from leaking outside as an extra layer of patient confidentiality. And it was definitely not Eddie’s much smaller silhouette huddled in the corner of the room, body hiding beneath a black hoodie and sweatpants. No, the smell was all _alpha_ and it almost brought the omega to his knees. “I think I-I have the wrong room. P-Please excuse me.” 

Peter was gone before Wade could even look from under his hood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who works in the medical field, doctors NEVER freaking look at charts before they go in rooms. Now, I’ve always worked on Epic (software) but we still have a facesheet for each patient and the doctor assumes it’s for the right patient when they walk in. Any who, just the reason why I went that direction with Peter walking in without looking. :) it happens all the time.


	8. Revelations

The last place on earth Wade Wilson wanted to be was sitting in a damn waiting room of a doctors office. It looked brand new and still smelled like paint fumes. The receptionist has been nice enough but she smelled like dirt, and not the nice earthy kind. But, then again, all omegas had a nasty stench to them since Weapon X. Jesus, why was he doing this again?

Oh, yeah...prison. 

Thank god he didn’t have to fill out some bullshit paperwork as a ‘new patient’. He knew the government knew everything about him, anyways. He was hunched over in his seat and he idly flipped through a magazine. He felt weird without his suit on but he had been warned to come in his civies since he would be getting an exam. Gross. No one wanted to see his pruny ass. 

“Mr. Wilson?” Came a woman’s voice and Wade slowly rose from seat and walked towards the her. He was used to not really looking where he was going after years of dressing like this when he went out in public. 

He couldn’t be Dead Pool _all the time_.

“Hey there, I’m Mary Jane. How are you today?” The nurse asked and Wade immediately scrunched his nose at the smell coming from her in waves. Jesus, were medical staff supposed to be suppressed or something? She smelled kind of like over ripe fruit- like it was almost vinegary. 

“Fine, and you?” He replied hesitantly as they made their way down the hall. He finally looked straight ahead and caught of quick glimpse of the nurse. She was pretty with long red hair and pretty freckled skin. 

“I’m great,” she smiled as she met his gaze, “can you step on the scale for me?” He did as she asked and she quickly wrote down his weight. Thankfully she didn’t look disgusted by him. “Wonderful, follow me.” 

Next they entered another room that looked much like a lab. She patted a seat and he sat wordlessly. He was used to this kind of stuff during Weapon X. Needles stop bothering him when he could get stabbed with a sword and just regenerate. MJ was busy getting the Pulse Oximetry device on Wade. “O2 saturation is 98%. Heart rate is 115,” she said as she wrote, “your heart rate is a little high but not terrible. I’m sure you’re a little nervous, Hmm?” 

“I guess,” the alpha replied with shrug. She took his Blood Pressure with a slight frown. 

“Your blood pressure is very high,” she stated, clearly concerned, “how are you feeling? Any light headedness or nausea?” 

“No,” he said, “feel as shitty as I always do.” 

She hummed in response before putting the cuff away. “Okay, I’ll let Peter know about it and we will keep an eye on that. Let me take a rainbow draw from you for the lab.” Wade looked down at his knees as she pulled out a butterfly catheter and drew his labs. It was simple, easy, and painless. He took a few tubes before removing the needle. Before she even had a chance to clean and dress the stick sight, he was already completely healed. She looked at him with a crooked smile. “Well, that was easy. Follow me, please.” 

By now the close proximity between Wade and the nurse had him feeling queasy. She was so sweet but she smelled like ass. Thankfully MJ dropped him in the room. “Peter will be right with you, Mr. Wilson,” she said before leaving. He took a deep breath of clean air to try and shake the headache he was already forming behind his right temple. He hated not having on his suit he could filter all of this stuff out of his life. He hated people seeing him as much as he hated smelling other people. It was a lose-lose situation. 

He didn’t want to be here but something in Spider-Man’s words gave Wade hope that he could make the Avengers team. Maybe this doctor would be fair and he could keep some of his freedom. Being with Spidey have given him a renewed purpose in life. A purpose he felt even in Peters absence. Those years without Spidey showed him that he could be a good guy, even on his own. 

And, yes, there were some very hard times. Those months of searching every gang den and drug house had _sucked dick_. He had been shot hundreds of times, stabbed, tased. He didn’t care, though. He was going to find his baby boy no matter what. 

But he didn’t. 

He looked under every rock. He had reached out to every lead he could but nothing. Spider-Man had disappeared without a trace. Not a single breadcrumb had been left behind. So for months Wade drank himself into a coma almost every night until he was tired of thinking. Usually he would just sit in the bathtub until he put a gun to his head and pulled the trigger. 

That was the nice part of staying in that crappy apartment. Even when anyone heard gunshots they didn’t call the police. 

Anytime the thought, _‘I could have done more’_ came through this mind it was to the bathtub for another hole in his head. Another night of silence. Eventually his poor body seemed to force him from thinking about Spider-Man. Truly, his brain needed a break from mending itself back together multiple times a week. 

Once the guilt resided he was able to patrol himself between jobs. At first it was so hard he could only handle it for a couple of hours before going home. Everything he saw and did made him think of Spidey and it _hurt_. As time passed, though it got easier and easier. He met Venom along the way and they had a strained, but decent, relationship.

It mostly consisted of Venom saying that Wade would taste terrible and would be unhealthy for Eddie. Something about contamination or whatever. Fucking loser. 

Then Spider-Man decided to show back up and Wade was _pissed_. So he moved from his apartment and took jobs out of the country for the next year. Evey once in a while he would watch the news and see how Spider-Man was back like nothing happened. All it took was five minutes of watching it before he was absolutely ready to _murder_. That part was fortunately good for business.

Then SHIELD had hunted him down in China and gave him some bullshit ultimatum that he had to join the Avengers or go to some high security prison in Utah. And _that_ really pissed Wade off. He didn’t even finish his job, he just flew his ass back to New York to give Spider-Man a piece of his fucking mind. Spidey was an Avenger now, right? Obviously they were the bad guys in this situation. 

But it didn’t go down like that at all. Wade knew where Spidey and Venom were meeting up after a little intel work and it took three nights of waiting but they finally met again. He wanted to yell, to scream- but instead he decided to ask _why_. He felt betrayed by his so-called friend. And Spideys answer didn’t make him feel any better, either. He didn’t want to do this bushit exam but Spider-Man made him feel hopeful. 

He had always given Wade hope, though. Then he went to crushed it. 

A knock came to the door and Wade instinctually stiffened before trying to relax. It was going to be fine. This was just a doctor, it was all clinical. The doctor didn’t care if he was ugly or not, he was just doing a job. The door gently opened and all Wade could see from under his hood were a pair of bright red converse on two adorably small feet. 

“Hey, Eddie-,” Hmm, nope. He wasn’t an Eddie. He was definitely a Wade. The man, whoever he was, seemed to choke up and excused himself quickly. Wade looked up just as the door slammed behind him. 

“What the-?” Then the _scent_ hit him and thank God he was sitting because he would have fell over. It was soft and sweet and citrusy- like delicious lemonade. Fuck, he smelled amazing. Wade hadn’t smelled an omega that didn’t make him want to vomit in _years_. The alpha felt something coil dangerously inside him, something he had never felt before. Only one word seemed to be burned into his brain as the feeling grew into an intense inferno.

_**Mate.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all, stop me because I’m constantly thinking about these two! Ugh, why didn’t I start writing sooner? This is so much fun! 
> 
> Any who, thanks for reading as always and have a great morning/day/night!


	9. Expect the Unexpected

“That was quick,” MJ said as Peter entered the nursing area but as soon as she saw his face she was pressing a cold hand to his forehead. He didn’t feel warm but he was definitely covered in a thin sheen of sweat. “Peter, are you _sick_?” 

Peter, who was white as a sheet and definitely a little clammy, just shook his head no. He wasn’t sick but he was definitely confused and a little concerned with his judgement at the moment. Was he seriously _that_ attracted to Wade’s scent? He took a seat at an empty desk and really thought over the last five minutes of his. 

**What. The. Fuck.**

Was this a cruel joke? Did Wade W. Wilson seriously smell like fresh mint and with a hint of lime? Peter had never smelled something so beautiful in his life. Wade smelled like a fucking _Mojito_. It was delicious and surprisingly mild compared to all the other alphas- whose smells were almost always offensively strong. And it was common knowledge that only alphas could imprint but what if..? 

Peter shook his head, dismissing the thought. No, there was no way. Peter couldn’t be so lucky. Finding a decent alpha was hard enough- finding your true mate was almost unheard of. Even Stephen hadn’t actually imprinted on Tony. It happened in less than 5% of couples. The world was too large and crowded for miricles like that to happen. No, Wade just smelled better than any alpha he had ever met. 

It’s wasnt a big deal, okay?

This was going to be a strictly _business_ relationship. 

“I’m okay, MJ,” he finally said once he had gathered his thoughts. The other omega stood over him in concern but took a step back when stood. “I’m going back in. I just thought it was Eddie Brock so I got embarrassed when it wasn’t. I should have looked.” 

“Yes you should have,” she teased before turning her back to him, “now go on. Mr. Brock will be coming soon and I don’t like to keep patients waiting.”

The doctor rolled his eyes before picking up the discarded chart from the desk and heading back towards RM3. He could do this. He could be strong. Wade couldn’t smell him due to his strong suppressants so he wouldn’t have a clue that Peter was interested. The omega wasn’t known for being smooth, not even close, but he could pretend. 

He knocked and there was no answer again. He took a deep breath, paused to let it out slowly, then stepped inside with his best smile in place.  
_____________________________________________

Oohhhh, no.

No, no, fuckidy no.

Wade felt himself start to panic because this was bad. Like really, _really_ bad. This wasn’t even just bad, actually. It was fucking terrible. He could NOT imprint on this kid. Not when he smelled like summer and his feet were tiny and adorable. His voice was like silk and he was obviously way too good for Wade W. Wilson. 

The alpha stood from his seat and headed towards the door. He had to get out of there before he did something he would regret. Adorable little omegas that smelled like fresh squeezed lemonade _did not_ need alphas that murder people for a living in their lives. Wade wouldn’t be a good mate to any omega, especially not to this one.

Wade Wilson was nothing but bad news.

Right as he put his hand on the knob there was another knock and the alpha panicked more. He made a mad dash to his seat and was sitting inconspicuously before the door opened. He heard the soft squeak of shoes on the brand new floors and tried to relax so his scent wouldn’t be full of what he was currently feeling. He could do this. He could be causal and pretend like his body didn’t just decide this omega was _his_. 

“I’m sorry about that,” the doctor said meekly and Wade felt his heart bang dangerously against his ribs at just his voice alone. He kind of wished he could die because a heart attack would be oddly convenient to get him out of the room with an omega that smelled as nervous as he felt. “I had the wrong chart. Uhm, I’m Peter. It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Wilson.” The omegas voice trembled just a barely noticeably. 

Jesus, why did he have to be so _cute_? 

“It’s no problem,” Wade replied in a surprisingly level voice, “I’m just ready to get this over with.” 

Of course he was because the smell of the omega was doing things to him he hadn’t ever felt and it wasn’t good. Peter did smell sweeter than before and it just made things worse. Was that the smell of _interest_? There was a long silence as Peter shuffled through papers. He had studied Wade’s file more than anyone else’s. He knew about the death of his ex-wife, weapon-X, and all of his known abilities. He felt like he knew Wade in and out.

“I know you’re ready to go. Can you come sit on the table and let me take a look at you?” The doctor asked and Wade felt the anxiety rising up in his chest. He knew Peter could probably smell the apprehension wafting off of him. 

“I-It’s okay,” the omega said reassuringly as if he _did_ smell it, “I know you have scars. I promise I’m not going to be shocked. Weapon-X, right? Like Wolverine.”

“Yeah but I’m more of a zombie and avocado love baby,” the alpha warned, “I’m not all side-burns and bad attitude.” 

And then Peter laughed and it was _breathtaking_. The sound made the alphas scent flare up, that same smell of want that thankfully Peter didn’t recognize. Every person had different levels of scents for each emotion and it was only a guess until you know them well enough to know. 

“I think I can handle it, Mr. Wilson,” the doctor said honestly. Spider-Man did say this guy was different...could the alpha trust him? He said he could handle it...

But that’s what people always said until they actually saw him. He sat for a second longer as he debated taking the prison time before getting to his feet and walking slowly across the room. He still couldn’t look at the doctor but he could tell he was probably pretty damn adorable. It didn’t really matter, though, because Wade was already imprinted on him just from his scent alone. The alpha was fucked no matter how the kid looked. This was it, once an alpha imprinted there was no one else for them. 

“I need the hoodie gone, Mr. Wilson,” Peter said with a hint of sarcasm as soon as Wade was seated on the table. Of course he needed it gone, just Wade’s luck. He sighed heavily hoping Peter would change his mind. It didn’t work, of course. Finally, the alpha pulled the hoodie over his head before looking up at the omega apprehensively. 

Fuck, he was most beautiful thing Wade had ever seen in his life. His big brown eyes were locked with Wade’s, his plush lips open as a soft gasp escaped his mouth.

The alpha felt something deep down inside himself die when he heard that soft noise. His mate was repulsed by him and that was enough to really make the alpha want to kill himself for good. The dismay he suddenly felt was worse than every night after Spider-Man left all combined into one God-awful jab to his soul. Of course this stunning creature with perfect thick brown hair and baby soft skin would react badly to such a horrific face. Wade averted his gaze, hand moving to grab hoodie and run.

“You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen,” Peter said softly, his tone full of wonder. He never imagined Wade would be so...beautiful. Maybe not to everyone but to Peter he was truly stunning. The omega was _far_ from repulsed from his alpha. He reached up and ran his slender fingers over the rough skin of Wade’s jaw in a tender touch. “All that drama for this, huh? Why are you so self conscious when you’re so handsome?”

Wade wanted to flinch away but instead he just looked up at Peter with those baby blue eyes that the omega already loved so much. And when their gazes locked that dead thing inside Wade ignited into something much more dangerous. It was an intense and overwhelming sense of _need_ to court and claim his omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Peter has no idea Wade can smell him. He’s not supposed to be able to. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Until next time!


	10. Torn

Wade had a very heated internal battle with himself about what his body was going through. One part of his brain knew Peter was his mate and he needed to woo the ever loving shit out of him. The other half knew that was a terrible fucking idea. Wade wasn’t exactly a crowd favorite amongst the Avengers. Or anyone else, really. 

So, the question remained: why did he have to fall for this kid? And the way Peter was looking at him should have been illegal. He was so soft and innocent, so beautiful and perfect. Wade placed one of his much larger hands on Peters and gently removed it from his face. This could never end without both of them heart broken. Sure, Peter could possibly fall for him but Wade wouldn’t be able to keep him happy.

When Wade wasn’t killing people he was fruitlessly drinking at Sister Margrets until Weasel kicked him out at some ungodly hour. Then he would stumble home and pass out in his usually filthy ‘home base’ apartment just to wake up and do it all again the next day. Why couldn’t he do more with himself? Well, truly he didn’t have an answer. Being a mercenary made him _a lot_ of money. He could probably do just about anything he wanted. But instead he lived this sad existence.

“Do whatcha need to do, doc,” Wade said as easily as he could, “I’ve got a job to get to by noon.” 

Peter looked at him with wide eyes as if just realizing what had just happened. A quick look of disappointment crossed his features before a soft pink blush colored his cheeks and the alpha had to look away. He didn’t want to regret his decision to take the high road by counting the freckles that dotted Peter’s perfect nose. Up close the omegas smell was almost too much to handle and Wade needed some space before he cracked. 

“I-I apologize,” the omega said quickly, taking a much needed step back, “that was very unprofessional of me...” 

“It’s fine,” Wade lied. It wasn’t fine- none of this was _fine_. The alpha looked down at his hands as he waited for _whatever_ was supposed to happen so he could go home. And honestly, he would probably need to shoot himself everyday until he forgot about Peter like he did Spiderman- if that was even possible. 

“Let me listen to your heart,” Peter said as he reached towards his neck for his stethoscope to find it wasn’t there, “Dang, I left my stethoscope on the counter. I’ll be right back. Don’t leave, okay?” He gave Wade a shy smile before turning to leave the room again. 

Wade definitely wanted to bolt as soon as that door closed. Shit, could he request another doctor? Probably fucking not. He just had to make it through a little more today and then he could reevaluate what he was going to do. The X-Men were also an option, even if he didn’t want to even consider it. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck at boarding school with a bunch of weirdos. But if it kept him from breaking his own heart and possibly his mates-

“Sorry about that,” Peter said as he walked back through the door. In just seconds he was _too_ close to Wade again. He put in the earpieces to his scope and gently placed the bell on Wade’s chest. There was a long pause as Peter looked down at his watch. “Your heart rate is a bit fast. I’ll have to check it again next week. Oh- and your blood pressure too!” He walked over to the counter and started writing things in the alphas chart. Wade found himself wondering if peters hand writing was as bad as most doctors. He imagined it was fucking terrible and that thought made him crack a little smile.

But seriously, this again next week? Fuuuccckkkkk

“Okay,” Wade huffed out like he didn’t think that was complete bullshit. Peter was back again and Wade almost jumped when slightly cool fingers brushed against his heated skin as the omega slid a hand under his shirt to place the bell directly on his chest. Heat rose in his belly when another gentle hand pressed against his back to hold him still. Peter frowned and looked down at his watch again.

“145,” he muttered to himself, “it’s getting higher...”

Wade had no idea what he was talking about and he couldn’t bring himself to care. Peters touch had set his skin ablaze and his mind was trying to douse those flames before it became out of control. ‘Jesus,’ he prayed internally, ‘just don’t let me pop a boner right now...Amen’. This was _still_ a bad idea and Wade was NOT going to give in. No, not even when the omegas touch was like nothing he had even felt before. Peter was perfect in every way, better than he could ever deserve.

“Don’t worry about me, Doc,” Wade said almost breathlessly, “I can’t die, okay? No matter what my heart does, I won’t die.”

Peter looked up at him, meeting his eyes in an intense gaze for the third time that day. “Death isn’t the worst thing that can happen to you, Mr. Wilson,” Peter said in a serious tone, “Pain can be caused by such a high heart rate. You could feel shortness of breath or chest pain. Light headedness or palpitations are also uncomfortable. I’m sure you know what it feels like to be in so much pain you wish you _could_ die.” And Peter had heard wade say those very words many times after especially bad fights.

Wade was a bit shocked by Peter’s words, they were all true. He did feel chest pain and palpitations sometimes, especially when Spider-Man had flirted with him. But the last sentence...he had definitely wished he could die so, sooooooo many times. He wished he could die in that moment, actually, because this omega he was looking at- with deep, now stern, chocolate eyes- could never be his. Even if the alphas body was screaming for him to take his mate.

“I’m fine,” he gruffed in frustration, “I said don’t worry, okay?” Peter relented without more than a pathetic glare. Then, much to Wade’s surprise, he pulled up in the back of the older mans shirt shirt and placed bell of his stethoscope at the middle of the long expanse his of brawny back. The alphas muscles ripples under the foreign touch and Wade heard the omega swallow thickly.

“Take a deep breath for me,” the doctor said softly and Wade did as he asked. Peter had to lean over the table to listen because the alpha was so tall compared to himself. It was kind of adorable but Wade was desperately trying _not_ to watch the doctor as he worked. Peter was a total twinky little omega and Wade was at least a foot taller than him and outweighed by him by 60-70lbs. A few ‘deep breaths’ later peter said, “Your lungs sound great!”

He placed his stethoscope around his neck before going into a drawer across the room to dig out his otoscope so he could check Wade’s ears, eyes, and throat. Peter needed some space too because Wade’s ‘big strong body’, something he had teased Dead Pool about for years, was more sexy than he ever imagined. Having his hands on that muscular back was doing things to him. ‘Lord,’ he prayed internally, ‘please don’t let me get an erection at this most inconvenient time. Amen.’

He grabbed the scope before placing a speculum on the end so he could see inside Wade’s ears. The omega kicked the stepping stool that was primarily used for getting sheets from the top cabinet over to Wade’s side and climbed up. He placed the scope in the alphas right ear and hummed.

“Looks good, let me look at the other side,” Peter said as he tried to not be distracted by the pungency of Wade’s scent while he was so close to his neck. Little did he know that the alpha wasn’t fairing much better. Especially with little his omega having to standing on a stool just to look in his ears. Peter was _a-fucking-dorable_. “Other one looks great as well. Now your eyes.” 

The doctor knew he would have a bit more trouble with this part because for some reason he was captivated by the alphas beautiful blue orbs. There was something about them, not even just their stunning shade, that drew him in. They held an emotion he was drawn to but couldn’t quite put his finger on. He pushed the stool up between Wade’s legs and got up. 

Peter was nestled between Wade’s thick thighs as he shone his light into each eye. To keep his balance he had to place a hand on Wade’s leg as he leaned forward to get a good look. Fuck, the alpha was pure muscle and Peter wondered what it would be like to have Wade throw him around in bed. He cleared his throat and pulled back. The smell of his arousal filled the air, his scent sweeter than before. Wade’s eyes dilated the smallest amount but he didn’t seem to notice the change in Peters scent otherwise.

“Perfect,” he said, “open up and say ‘ahhh’.”

The first thing he noticed was that Wade’s teeth were _perfect_ , straight and whiter than he expected. Peter imagined that he had a beautiful smile, one he was almost desperate to see. The doctor hummed in satisfaction. “You’re the picture of health, Mr. Wilson. You look great,” Peter said once he was stepped off the stool. 

“Yeah, except the whole ridden by cancer thing,” Wade said bitterly as he hopped off the table. Peter gave him a calculating look, as if trying to decide what to say. 

Peter finally replied, “Its given you a chance to meet people you value, right? It’s given you a chance to redeem yourself from your past. I’ve read your file, Mr. Wilson. Your old life wasn’t any better than it is now.”

“People have done nothing but hurt me,” the alpha bit out, “even the people I’ve trusted with my life. And you’re right, my life isn’t much different than before. Because of Weapon-X my wife was killed and I’m like _this_.” He grabbed his hoodie from the table. “I should just died when I was supposed to. Have a good day, Doc.” By the time he had finished talking he had pulled his hoodie on and quickly brushed past Peter. 

The omega felt the guilt eat at him when Wade said people only hurt him. Spider-Man was definitely one of those people. He had left Wade in the worst way possible and the alpha hadn’t taken it well. He needed to make things right between Spider-Man and Dead Pool soon. Dead Pool had said Spidey was the only thing that he had to look forward to anymore... could it be that way again? Maybe working with Wade as Peter would help him understand the alpha better. 

“Next week!” Peter called after him, remembering that this would be an on-going thing, “make an appointment before you leave!” 

Wade threw a wave of acknowledgement over his shoulder before he exited to the front lobby. And low and behold, there sat Eddie Brock with Venom over his shoulder as they looked at a magazine. One thing they weren’t used to was Wade’s scent so they didn’t look up to say anything when he walked past them. The two of them were always in their own little bubble, only worrying about each other. It was sickeningly sweet. He made his way up to Carmen, his hood back up to cover himself from being seen. 

“I guess I need an appointment for next week,” he said with a sigh. He could figure his shit out before this appointment and cancel it, that was the plan. The woman smiled and looked over to her appointment schedule for the next week. 

“Okay, I have next Tuesday at 9am?” She said and Wade shrugged. That was six days from now, plenty of time to get with Logan and see if he could join the X-Men.

“Sounds like as good a time as any,” he replied nonchalantly. She smiled with that almost empty gaze before quickly writing an appointment card. He wondered if she was just sweet but lacked any real intelligence.”

“Okay, I’ve got you down at 9am on August 23rd with Dr. Peter Strange,” she said as he handed him the card. He wasn’t really listening until he heard the name. 

Ohhhhh, no. No, no, fuckity no. 

The omega he was _in-fucking-printed_ on could **NOT** be the son of Tony Stark and Stephen Strange...

Jesus Christ, could this situation get any worse?


	11. Ruined Plans

Peter was still swimming in a alpha pheromone high when he walked into the room with Eddie and Venom. He wasn’t even going to bother with the physical exam because he knew Vee would keep his mate in perfect health. As soon as Peter walked through the door though, Vee looked up at him. 

“ **What’s wrong with Peter**?” The alien asked, his deep voice vibrating off the walls of the small room. Peter turned twelve shades of red because he knew Venom could smell him, even if Eddie couldn’t. 

“What do you mean?” Eddie asked, looking at Peters full face for the first time. He quirked an eyebrow at the other omega- maybe due to the blush, maybe just because of his general appearance. Truly, Peter trusted the pair long ago but he couldn’t risk taking his mask off in public. Not with how the media always got pictures of him without him even knowing it. 

“ **Peter smells like you do when we-,** ” 

“No! No, please don’t say it!” Peter interjected quickly because he knew _exactly_ where that was going. The omega knew he still smelled aroused but how could he not? Touching Wade would probably haunt his wet dreams for months to come. He covered his face with his hands and whined loudly in embarrassment. Eddie still looked lost.

“Okay?” He said in confusion before giving Peter that same tired look. “What exactly are we supposed to be doing?” 

“Absolutely nothing today,” Peter said with a shrug, “pretending to do an exam. I know you’re plenty healthy. But Amanda does want a mouth swab so she can look at your cells.” 

“Uhm, gross,” Eddie said as he wrinkled his nose distastefully. With a chuckle the doctor grabbed a swab and walked towards Eddie, the other omega opening his mouth so Peter could rub the inside of his cheek. He could certainly understand why Eddie found this weird but from a scientific standpoint it was very important. He capped the sample before setting it on the counter. 

They chatted for a few moments, Venom nestled contently against Eddie’s neck. He never said much unless he was curious or upset, which was probably good got him considering his mouth was _always_ getting him in trouble. As loving as the two were, they seemed to bicker just as much.

“I do have a question,” Peter said thoughtfully, “I know you _don’t want to_ but _can you_ separate now that you’re bonded?” 

Venom narrowed his eyes at Peter. “ **We _can_** ,” he said, “ **Do you want to see us separate so you will drop the subject**?” 

Peters face immediately lit up because that was EXACTLY what he wanted to see. He practically squealed, “Yeah, I’d really love to! I find you two so interesting! I can’t wait to see how you look by yourself!!”

Eddie looked exasperated until he felt Venom start to disconnect himself- then he just looked like he was in pain. The symbiote completely freed himself within seconds from his host, now just a black mass of goop on the cold metal table beside him. But Peter couldn’t even look at Venom because Eddie smelled _so distressed_ that it made him start to feel nauseated. 

Venom had noticed, too, because he quickly sank back into Eddies side. Black tendrils oozed out of the omegas body, wrapping around his arms and shoulders in a tight embrace, the omega clearing having panicked after being separated from his mate. After what felt like hours, Eddie seemed to be calm again, the color coming back to his face. Venom leaving him had been too much for the omega to handle- it was like he had been abandoned by his alpha. 

“ **We’re here, my love** ,” Venom said softly to his mate. He formed a head, his nose ruffling Eddies hair, “ **We will never leave you again. We promise.”**

Eddie and Venom hadn’t been separated since the Riot incident, and that was before they had even bonded. Venom, though not technically an alpha, had given his lover a mating mark. Actually, the omegas whole left shoulder was littered in scars from where Vee had claimed him over and over again. It was clear just how possessive Venom was over Eddie- but also how much he loved him. Peter had always been a little jealous of their relationship. What they had... it was truly special. 

“Vee-,” Eddie croaked in a broken voice, “I was so empty without you...” 

“ **We’d never leave you for long** ,” Venom assured his mate in a surprisingly soft and gentle tone, “ **We will always be with our Eddie until the very end. When you die, we will die with you**.” 

Tears pricked at Peters eyes at just the thought of a creature that could live forever loving someone so much they wanted to die with them. If that wasn’t true love, he didn’t know what was. “I think you’ve been through enough, today,” Peter said in thick voice, “I’m sorry, Eddie. If I’d have know...” 

“It’s okay,” Eddie replied in a still wrecked voice. Black intertwined between his fingers, “I do want to go home, though...” 

“Of course. Come back next week. Carmen will make you an appointment,” Peter said with a little smile, “I’m sure I’ll see you sometime before.” Peter fled from the room, his chest heavy with emotion. 

What a fucked up first day.  
_____________________________________________

Wade paced back and forth as he stood outside the entrance of Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngers. He had called Logan as soon as he left the Avengers compound and the other had agreed to meet him the next day to talk. Wade hadn’t slept a wink the night before but at least he had managed not to kill himself. That was a step in the right direction.

Logan, as usual, was late as hell. They were supposed to meet _an hour_ ago. Luckily didn’t have shit to do but go harass Weasel for a new job of drink himself into a coma. He very, _very_ much needed to kill someone. He needed a fucking distraction. 

“Wade,” came a deep, gruff voice and the alpha turned to see Wolverine walking from the school. “You can come in, ya know.” 

“Yeah, I don’t want to scare the kids,” Wade joked halfheartedly, meeting his friend at the steps. They had a long and mostly pleasant history. In a way, Wade knew that Logan felt sorry for him because of what happened with Weapon X. Even if Logan had nothing to do with it or Wade’s outcome. 

“Whatever,” Logan replied, “what do you need?” 

That’s why he liked Wolverine- he always wanted to get right to the point. And Wade didn’t hesitate to tell him _exactly_ what he needed.

“I want to join the X-Men,” he said quickly, “I can’t do the Avengers.” 

Logan quirked an eyebrow before walking off to the right. “Let’s take a walk and talk about this in private,” the other alpha replied and Wade followed. The path was overgrown and when they got well into the woods Logan finally spoke again. “Why can’t you join the Avengers, Wade? What have you done now?”

Why did everyone assume _he_ was the instigator?! 

“I just..,” he started but paused to really think of what to say. He couldn’t just spew out what _really_ was happening. “I just can’t, okay? Look, I haven’t done anything wrong. Just trust me.” 

Logan gave him a long, critical look before sighing heavily. “You can’t, Wade. You’ve made your choice and now our roster is full.” 

The words sank in and, God, did they ever sting. Wade deflated, his eyes closing as he tried not to scream in frustration. This was **bullshit**. What would he do now? He couldn’t just keep seeing Peter without things getting out of control. He didn’t want to run but-

“Is someone hurting you?” Logan asked suddenly and Wade looked up in shock at the question. As if anyone could hurt him. 

“Wha-? No,” he said honestly, “no one is hurting me, Logan. It’s not like that.” 

“Then it’s someone there, then?” He asked, trying to put his feelers out for what the issue could be. Wolverine wasn’t usually a very curious guy but he found this quite interesting. Wade Wilson wasn’t intimidated by anything. Why should he be, really? 

“I mean, I guess? It’s just-,” Wade huffed in frustration. His scent curled dangerously as he thought about Peter and how they could never be together. Logan hummed as he finally understood. 

“You’ve got a crush on someone,” he said with a condescending smirk, “Wow, Wilson, I’m impressed.” 

“Fuck you”, Wade hissed angrily. Logan just laughed and turned to head back to the school. This turned out to be more boring than he had hoped for. Wade had a way of really fucking things up but this was just kiddie stuff. He had hoped maybe Dead Pool had at least pissed off Stark or Rogers. 

“It’s not a crush...” Wade said barely loud enough for the other to hear, “I...fuck, how can I say this? I’ve, uh...I’ve imprinted on someone...someone I shouldn’t have.” 

Now _that_ sounded interesting. Wolverine stopped in his tracks and mulled over that answer. Well, who could it be? Not Barnes or Stark. Hmm...couldn’t be Banner.. Clint was a beta. Who else could it be?

“Please don’t tell me it’s Hulk,” Logan teased as he turned back around to face the other. Wade didn’t even have the heart to defend himself. 

“No,” he replied halfheartedly, “Logan, it’s bad. Like-,” 

“Who the hell is it, Wade?” Logan barked in irritation, “it can’t be that bad for Christ’s sake.” 

Wade looked up to meet his friends eyes. “It’s Peter Strange.” 

Logan’s mouth hung open uncharacteristic gape. Shit, he had forgotten about _him_. Peter was fucking gorgeous and smart and...“You are _so dead_ ,” Logan said in half humor, half horror, “Iron dad and Dr. Dolittle are going to kick your fucking ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! I posted chapter 12 before chapter 11! I’m sorry guys, you know I’m a N00b, haha. Sorry about that. 😬


	12. Denial

Peter thought of nothing for the next week but Wade. He couldn’t sleep at night and couldn’t think during the day. His parents wanted to know _all_ about how everything went and he had to lie. He couldn’t tell them that he was most definitely attracted to Wade Wilson, AKA the infamous Dead Pool. The doctor had to write up a report on both his patients and it had been hard for him to concentrate. SHIELD had provided template to follow for his exam to simplify everything and he filled them out for both Eddie and Wade. Eddie’s report had been easy. He was completely normal, everything was just peachy. Wade’s, on the other hand, was a different story. 

The criteria for each exam was quite simple:

 **General Appearance**  
**What Peter wanted to say** : tall, muscular, and generally sexy as fuck. Big enough to throw the provider around like a rag doll and give him a damn good, and much needed, fuck of a lifetime.

 **What he did say** : initial impression is that pt* is in good health. Well nourished and without physical deformities or visible injuries.**

 **HEENT** ***  
**What Peter wanted to say** : eyes are the most magnificent blue provider has ever seen. Nose is perfectly straight and throat is ready to swallow anything that may be ejaculated into pt’s mouth. 

**What he did say** :HEENT appear within normal limits of expected findings. Membranes are clear. No noted obstructions or abnormalities. 

**Cardiovascular and Lungs**  
**What Peter wanted to say** : pt’s HR is above average. Attending provider is hoping it was because of close proximity between provider and pt that had pt excited.

 **What he did say** : noted tachycardia. Will monitor in later exams to set baseline HR. Lungs clear.

He sighed as he finished up his paperwork and tossed the file in the ‘completed’ bin. MJ would grab it and send it off to SHIELD in the morning. It was late on a Sunday afternoon and he needed some much needed rest. The clinic was now opened so Peter has seen a couple of mutants here and there. It had been...nice, actually. Being a doctor to Mutants had always been a dream of his and now it was coming true. He dragged himself from his desk and back towards his room. Thankfully he didn’t feel the need to patrol tonight. He was too tired, anyway. 

Spider-Man ran into Venom at their usual place just a couple nights after the incident and things seemed quite normal between them. Vee was happy to see Peter and Eddie looked as tired and exasperated as usual. It all seemed like nothing changed and the omega was so happy he hadn’t upset his friend. But one thing _did happen_ that would probably scar Peter for life.

_”Peter, did you get my swab?” Amanda asked when the omega made his way into her lab. He had promised her that he would get the sample, especially since he had been too distracted to get one from Wade. He felt bad for forgetting because the alpha’s cells were the ones she had been looking forward to seeing the most. Peter had sulked at his desk for a good thirty minutes after the Eddie incident so he had to hurry to get it before the sample went bad. Thankfully, Amanda had no clue how long it had been since he took the swab so she’d hopefully never know he’d almost forgotten it._

_“Yes! I’m not an idiot, Mandi,” he said in mock offense, “I’ll be right back.”_

_He nearly ran to the exam room, praying the sample would still be okay after so much time. Amanda could be downright savage sometimes and he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of her wrath when he was already down and out for the day. When he opened the door he almost died._

_The room smelled like SEX. Like- omega in heat, slick and slide sex._

__

_**What. The. Fuck.** _

_But seriously, what the hell had they done after he left?! It hadn't even been that long! He turned on the fan before grabbing the sample and running as fast as he could back to the lab. When he finally walked through the door Amanda looked at him like he had grown two heads. ****_

__

_“Peter,” she said in disgust, “why do you SMELL like that?” The Doctor just huffed in irritation, almost as of offended by the question._

_“Just take your damn infected Q-Tip and let’s get some lunch,” he said like a giant brat, tossing the sample at her. Thankfully she didn’t ask anymore questions for the rest of the day._

_____________________________________________

Back in the city, Wade was absolutely fucking miserable. What the hell was he going to do? Everyday he was away from his omega was making it harder to keep his already strained sanity. At first it was just thinking about Peter constantly. Now it was trying to stop himself from going to go _find_ him. Logan had been right about Tony and Stephen, too. Surely they wouldn’t let him anywhere near their precious baby. 

This was one hundred times worse than losing Vanessa. Yeah, he had loved her but this....

This was pure torture.

“FUCKKKKK,” Wade yelled, his fist breaking the drywall in his bedroom. He had been pacing for hours, his mind picking through all his options. Nothing sounded good right now. All his avenues ended badly.

He couldn’t take it anymore! Everyone had heard tales about the misery an alpha felt when they lost an imprinted mate. Alphas may imprint on an omega but the omega was unable to imprint back. That meant if the omega didn't want the alpha that had claimed them, well...let’s just say alphas never lasted long if their true mate rejected them. They would starve themselves to death if they didn’t die of exhaustion from lack of sleep first. 

He just wished he could die like he was supposed to.

Unfortunately, he would never be that lucky.

The next day he would see Peter again and Wade didn’t know what he was going to do. Prison would probably be his only way to not do anything he might regret. Being locked up meant he couldn’t get to Peter. And his resolve to stay away was quickly morphing into the pure need to make Peter _his_. He wanted to breed and claim his rightful omega. His **mate**. The alpha pulled his hand from the wall and growled, going to the bedside table and pulling out his favorite handgun. 

It was time to take a bath.  
_____________________________________________

Peter pulled himself out of bed on Tuesday morning with a dramatic yawn. He had barely made it through the busy week before, especially when both of his exams had gone terribly wrong. He just prayed today would be better. Though, he didn’t want to get his hopes up because apparently he had terrible luck. 

After is shower he made busy blow drying his hair. He was running just a couple of minutes behind but that was okay. The doctor just needed to take the elevator down to the second floor and he’d be at work. Actually, Wade would probably already be there in RM3, completely unaware the omega was a little late. Peter bit his lip at the thought of seeing Wade again, his graceful fingers slicking pomade through his chestnut locks to help them pull back in a light hold. 

He dressed to impress today, pulling on a pair of nice _very_ slim fitting charcoal slacks and a stunning lavender button up. He topped it off with a pair of ridiculously expensive matte black dress shoes Tony bought him before slipping on a silver tie that pulled the whole look together. The omega looked in the mirror and, _damn_ , he looked fine.

He was going to make it impossible for wade to resist him.

“Sir,” JARVIS chimed in and Peter hummed in acknowledgment to the AI’s presence, “You're needed in the clinic.” Peter perked up, grabbing his lab coat so he could go.

“Is everything okay?” Peter asked, knowing even in the hallway JARVIS could hear him. He wasn’t terribly concerned about it being something serious. They were in the Avengers compound for God’s sake. The AI paused for a moment as if thinking of its answer. 

“Sir, it seems Mr. Wilson hasn’t shown up for his scheduled appointment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pt: Patient
> 
> ***HEENT: head, eyes, ears, nose, throat.
> 
> **obviously Wade has deformities, he is saying none that weren’t already known. 
> 
> ALSO: I want to know how y’all feel about seeing a little more in-depth look into Venom and Eddies relationship. This will eventually be rated E and I wouldn’t mind some fun times between those two. Drop a comment down below with how you feel on that! 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! You guys have been SO amazing and supportive. If I’d have known it would be this great to write I would have done it years ago!


	13. No Show

Peter was in a panic as he skipped the elevator to run down the stairs. It would be faster to take them and he need to get to the clinic before anyone else was alerted of Wade’s absence. The alpha had threatened to leave but Peter never dreamed he would actually do it! Fuck- this was bad! He thought things went fairly well last week, that they could make it work....

Apparently not.

He slammed through the metal door from the stair case and ran to the office with lightening speed. The doctor had to hurry because the longer it took for him to get there, the higher the chance Tony or Stephen would find out. And, unfortunately, that meant Fury finding out would be the next step and he couldn’t let that happen. Carmen gave him a smile as he buzzed him in before he could even say hello, the doctor waving appreciatively as he dashed through the door. He had to act not worried- he needed to keep calm so he didn’t bring attention to the situation.

He ignored Amanda as he ran by, the woman calling a ‘good morning’ to him. She would understand once he had all this figured out- he could explain later. He wasn’t worried about offending her. What he needed right now was his nurse. MJ would know exactly what to do. She always did. He rounded the corner to the nurses station and skidded to a stop right in front of her desk.

“Peter,” she greeted without looking up from her tablet, “I’m sure you’ve heard Wade Wilson no-showed his appointment this morning.”

“Uh, yeah,” the doctor replied causally, “I need to, you know, probably look into that.”

The nurse looked up at him with a confused gaze before cocking her head slightly. “Should I call him and see if he’s coming in? He could just be running late,” She asked as she looked down at her watch. It was only 30 minutes past his appointment time. Peter waved her off.

“No, let me handle it. Do you have his file? I need a phone number,” He said evenly despite the fact that he felt like screaming. This was not was supposed to happen. Wade was being a giant dumbass.

“Okay, sure,” she said with a frown but didn’t argue. “He was your only patient today. Mr. Brock is scheduled for Thursday.” She looked back down at her tablet and got back to work wordlessly. He nodded to himself, trying desperately not to pace. Maybe Wade was still home and he could catch him. Maybe he forgot it was today and it was all a mistake. Or he got caught up on a job like he always did...

“Okay, if that’s the case,” Peter started in that same neutral tone, “I might run out for a little while. If anyone comes in just call me.”

“Sure will,” she said and the omega walked off with Wade’s file in his hand. He could call first. Then, if Wade didn’t answer he would at least go check and see if he was home.

The omega sank into his chair and looked over at his landline nervously. What if he did answer and said he wasn’t coming? Could he talk Wade out of all this? Would Peter have the heart to let SHIELD know if he couldn't? Probably not. The doctor was well aware he was pretty smitten with Dead Pool and getting him in a bad situation wasn’t something he could do. He opened the file and skimmed the first page until he found the alphas number. When dialing he messed the number up twice before he got it right.

The line rang and rang...no voicemail and no answer. Well, that was awesome. Just fucking great. Really, this was exactly what he needed today. Stupid Wade and his stupid dramatic ass. Peter didnt want to go and chase him down but if he had- he paused his thoughts when a pair of steps came up behind him. Peter internally groaned.

“Hey, Pete,” this just makes things even freakin’ better.

“Hey, Dad,” the omega said as he turned to face Stephen. He tried to keep his face neutral but it didn’t matter with his dad, he knew everything about his son. The alpha immediately quirked an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. That was the difference between Stephen and Tony- Stephen would give Peter some privacy when Tony couldn’t.

“Do you have patients today?” He asked and the omega immediately tried to compile some sort of story. What could he say?

“Yeah, I had Wade Wilson but he rescheduled. He’s...sick,” he ended the sentence lamely. Smooth Strange, real smooth. Stephen didn’t look even a little convinced but, again, he didn’t say anything.

“Oh, okay,” his father said awkwardly. “Well, I’m sure you have some things to catch-up on. I’ll talk to you tonight. Bye, bud.”

“Bye, dad,” Peter replied, thankful whatever Stephen had come for was put off for now. Maybe his dad sensed he needed to do something. Stephen headed towards MJ’s desk so Peter took the chance to sneak out towards the lobby. But not without the demographic sheet from Wade’s file- he needed the alphas address because today, apparently, he was making house calls.

_____________________________________________

The omega managed to make it to his room without running into anyone. God, Tony would be a damn nightmare in this situation. He grabbed the keys to his car after changing into a pair of dark jeans and a band tee. He still liked his more causal look outside of work and sometimes it made him still look like a teenager. But in a way he liked that because it made people underestimate him and that always gave the omega the advantage. He checked off his metal list. Keys- check. Phone- check. Sunglasses- check. Wallet- check. He had to be as sneaky getting out as he could because him leaving was definitely a cause for alarm to everyone there. 

His mind was reeling the entire elevator ride down to the main floor. He had absolutely no idea what he was walking into but he prayed his Alpha was still there. The thought of Wade locked up in a jail cell was almost unbearable. SHIELD's action against Dead Pool would be swift and unrelenting- Wade wouldnt be able to stay hidden forever. Even if he went to the North Pole he would eventually be found. Why go through all of that when he could stay and be with Peter?

Honestly, he didn’t know what he would do if Wade _really did_ run away.

______________________________________

Peters car was a simple black Kia Optima. It was equipped with the best technology and a smooth leather interior but he still didn’t exactly have expensive taste like Tony. No, Peter tended to be much more practical. The used his Avengers key fob to get into the giant garage, the light from the mid-morning sun illuminating the inside of the building just enough see everything. There were so many vehicles- everything from Tony's many sports cars to Steve and Bucky's motorcycles. Even the Avengers jet they used for missions was parked in the corner and ready for use. Thankfully no missions had been needed since Peters return home. He weaved through the many cars before finding his modest ride and sliding into the drivers seat. He pushed the start button and the car purred to life and he pulled forward until the automatic door opened for him so he could drive out.

Uneven gravel crunched under his wheels as he exited the long driveway and onto the asphalt that led to a main road. He hadnt needed to drive in months so it he felt so good behind the wheel ago. Maybe he should have taken the McLarin? He laughed the idea off because he would be sooooooo grounded if he stole Tony's car. Especially the Bugatti. The drive to the city was 45 minutes but he wasn’t sure where wade lived exactly. He pulled out the paper with his address and typed it into his cars GPS. It was only 51 minutes away.

And it was going to be a long drive, too, with his anxiety eating away at him the whole time. 

_________________________________________

The apartment building Wade lived in wasn’t any better than the one he had occupied before. If anything, it seemed much worse and it was definitely on rougher side of town. Peter was now truly thankful he didn’t have a car like Tony’s because he was sure it would be stolen within minutes. The omega had to drive by the building twice before he could get a parking spot but eventually he did. He dug through his center consul until he scavenged up enough change to put in the meter. He popped the coins in- he had and hour and a half. That should be plenty of time! He just needed to go up and check on Wade. Because the alpha was definitely still there. He just _forgot_ about his appointment.

The locked his car with the fob before heading towards the sad excuse for a building. He didn’t look exactly right in his prissy skinny jeans and his dark purple Chiodos shirt but people seemed to mostly ignore him as he walked by. Once he was at the stairs he remembered the other was on the fifth floor- that meant five flights of sticky, disgusting steps. The omega wrinkled his nose as he carefully made his way up, stepping over liquor bottles and cigarette butts. Why didn’t he just take the fire escape?

Probably because that would be a very _Spider-Man_ thing to do- and Peter Strange wasn’t trying to give himself away.

He finally made his way to Apt 57B and stood in front of the door for just a split second, not sure what to do next. Finally, he gathered the courage to knock, not too loud and not too soft. It was followed by a long, brutal silence. The omega squirmed uncomfortably as he tried to give Wade more time to answer the door but Peter wasn’t exactly known for his patience. No, he was know for his _im_ patience.

And if Wade was trying to run from Peter he wouldn’t answer the door anyways. The doctor quickly decided he would take the fire escape- why not, right? It was his last chance and Wade wouldn’t anticipate for the prissy Dr. Peter to go _that_ far to see him. He quickly stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked down the stairs with his head down. He wanted to give the impression he had given up in case the alpha was watching from the peephole.

He was on the third flight of stairs when he passed a man smoking, his hair a dingy yellow-gray and his face haggard. He was in his early 50’s but he could pass for 65 easily. He gave Peter a nasty smile, the omega visibly shuttering. It was obvious to the man what Peter really was, even with suppressants. He was thankful he was wearing his Gucci sunglasses as they completely blacked out his eyes- and he didn’t want the man to see his distasteful glare. The man stank of the worst kind of alpha. The kind that took what they wanted without asking. 

“Hey beautiful,” he said in a thick northern accent, “What you doing around here, huh? You got yourself an alpha up there?”

“No,” Peter said simply, brushing by the man, “I don’t want nor _need_ an alpha, thank you.” He wasn’t exactly scared of the old man, no. He could have the fucker on the ground in three seconds. It was more the fact that he would have to used his strength and it would be suspicious, even if no one knew he was actually an omega.

Hey!” The alpha snapped as he quickly reached out and gripped Peters arm tightly, “I was talking to you, bitch. Don’t you dare just brush me off like that! Who fuck raised you, huh?” Peter took a deep breath, trying to calm his growing anger. He didn’t want to choke this asshole out but it looked inevitable.

“Let me go,” Peter warned in an eerily calm voice, “Because I don’t want to hurt you.” The man simply laughed, his grip tightening.

“Come on, omega,” the alpha was suddenly too close as he hissed in Peters ear, his breath sour with smoke and decay. Peter almost wretched. “I can tell by those hips you're just a pathetic-,”

“Last chance, grandpa,” the omega growled, cutting the man off. The alpha didn’t like that one bit. He let go of the doctors arm only to grab the back of his neck. That was the spot where the mating gland was and it was usually a weak spot for omegas- but not Peter. After the bite he wasn’t affected by it anymore. With lightening speed he was facing the man, the heel of his hand smashing violently into the alphas nose. Foul blood spilled from his nostrils, the air thick with the scent.

“W-What the fuck,” the man gasped, his hand going to the injury as shock set in. His eyes widened at the sight of blood because it all happened so fast that the man hadn’t even processed the pain yet. Peter brushed his shoulders off before turning back towards the direction he had been trying to go.

“That’ll teach you to keep your hands to yourself,” he mumbled irritably before adding, “Its broken. You might want to set it soon. I could,” he threw the man the finger over his shoulder and he walked off, “but fuck you.”

________________________________________

Surprisingly, the back alley wasn’t as shady as he expected it to be. He made it to the fire escape and looked around carefully before making the inhuman jump to grab the ladder and pull himself up. After another glance over his shoulder he started the climb up to the fifth floor. Sadly the apartment numbers weren’t on the outside of the building so he had to calculate which window he thought was Wade’s and pray he didn’t get shot.

A kid on the third floor waved at him as Peter passed and the omega smiled and waved back. Sometimes he found himself wondering what it would have been like to grow up in a place like this. Honestly, he didn’t feel bad for these kids- they always seemed happy. Yeah, being poor sucked but they all seemed so close to their families. That’s as something he didn’t have until he was much older. 

He reached the floor he needed and did some terrible math in his head to conclude the 2nd window to the right would be Wades. He peeked inside and saw a decently clean room with a TV and…a stupid blue couch Peter would recognize anywhere. He hated that ugly thing. This was definitely Wade’s apartment. And, imagine that, the window was unlocked. The omega rolled his eyes at how predictable the alpha was as he opened the window and slid inside.

“Jesus, Wade,” Peter groaned as the stale scent of mildew hit him. Disgusting. The apartment itself was dingy but not a disaster. The TV was still on, Call of Duty paused on the Xbox. Weird… 

“Wade?” the omega called softly as he took a step forward. Still no answer…Peter sighed and headed towards the kitchen. Everything seemed to be in order. There was food in the fridge and a glass on the counter that was still cold. He headed towards the living room.

It was time to start his investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on the struggle bus with my laptop! Its a stupid touch screen and I keep touching the post button instead of save and not post. Anyways, I will be continuing to edit this chapter. As always, thanks for reading!


	14. Where’s Waldo?

The first order of business was to address the TV. The controller sat on the arm of the couch, turned off, but the system was still on. It was very possible Wade had left the controller on and it had automatically shut down. The screen on the game was dimmed so that meant it had been at least an hour since he’d played- but it could have been much longer for all he knew. That was little help, unfortunately. He moved to the couch and made a face of disgust. It was certainly that same funk-box sofa that the alpha had for years. Jesus, couldn’t he let the thing go? For God’s sake he had to make a _ton_ of freaking money _killing people for a living_.

A cup on the end table did catch his attention, though. It was a glass cup, one like you got liquor in at a bar. He kneeled down to exam it curiously. Dark amber- he smelled it and cringed- probably whiskey. He never got too familiar with alcohol, due to his strong senses he couldn’t handle the taste or smell. One thing he did notice was the displacement of water over the heavier liquor- that meant ice had been in there at some point. Gauging by the ring of condensation around the cup it had been some hours ago. He ran his fingers along the side of the glass and hummed when it was just a few degrees cooler than the rest of the house.

So it had been just a few hours at most- even if the alpha did run he wouldn’t be too far away.

Next he made his way to the hallway, fumbling to find a light switch in the poorly lit space. Finally he found it and the fluorescent light illuminated the hallway to reveal two doors. One to the right and one at the end of the hall. He slowly made his way towards the door to the right, a slight metallic scent filling his nostrils and making him a little panicked. When he made it to the room, he carefully opened the door and peeked inside to find and perfectly normal room. It contained an unmade bed and clothes throw haphazardly towards a hamper in the corner of the room. Really? It would take _three extra steps_ to just get them in the dang basket.

Peter rolled his eyes and slipped inside the empty room to take a look around. He examined the bed without much to note- My Little Pony sheets. Totally normal. They looked like they had been washed recently and his blanket was balled up towards the foot of it. Nothing unusual to see. He turned to the hamper and narrowed his eyes at the offending clothes on the floor before snatching every piece up. He stalked towards the hamper and threw them in, only to fish them back out- because inside the hamper was…Dead Pool’s suit, in all of its black and red leather glory.

And he knew Wade Wilson would _never_ leave that behind. In the alphas mind he wasn’t anything if he wasn’t at least Dead Pool.

“So he hasn’t left..,” Peter muttered to himself. He pulled the outfit from the basket, dropping the other clothes back to the floor where they apparently belonged. The omega ran his fingers over the leather mask longingly… He _missed_ Dead Pool so much it was almost painful. He sighed, dropping the suit back into the hamper and finally putting the other clothes along with it. He still had to find out why Wade didn’t come in. He had to be somewhere close by.

He started to dig through drawers shamelessly, starting with his chest of drawers. He found clothes, and surprisingly, _only_ one gun. He did, however, find a pair of Hello Kitty boxers that he imagined looked quite splendid on his alpha. He couldn’t help but giggle as he put them back in the drawer and moved on. Overall, that had been an uneventful search. Next he had the night stand. He opened the drawer and frowned.

Lube was expected but the condoms immediately made Peter feel something he wasn’t use to. He felt red hot _jealousy_. Peter wasn’t an idiot, he knew Wade was a grown ass man. He knew the alpha had needs and he would fulfill them but… He wanted to know **who the fuck** was touching _his_ alpha? Suddenly the omega wondered if Wade was in a relationship? He knew about Vanessa but what about now? Did he find himself an omega and that’s what was keeping him away? Or...keeping him in New York. He tossed the box of condoms back into the nightstand and slammed the drawer shut.

With a new feeling of uncertainty the omega left the room to check what could only be a bathroom. For some reason he felt terrified to enter and he figured it was because of his new found self-doubt. He pressed his head against the door and fought back tears because he didn’t need to be doing this. Wade was a man of his own and if he didn’t want to be around the doctor than who was Peter to interfere? The omega had done nothing but obsess over Wade and it seemed the alpha was having quite a nice time on his own.

He removed his hand from the doorknob and backed away because this was beyond invasion of privacy and he didn’t need to be here. Peter was going to leave Dead Pool alone- why would he wanted Peter anyway? Peter wasn’t beautiful and curvy like most omegas- he was an academic, not a stay at home wife. He wasn’t made for the normal life of what he was. Peter wasn’t any good to any alpha, not when he had a career. Stephen had to beg Tony for a baby before his father finally relented. Peter would surely be the same. He didn’t want kids, really. No alpha would want to him- especially not one like Wade. One that was strong and funny and freaking sexy. He took another step back before turning to leave..

But his Spidey senses tingled in a warning not to go just yet. There was something more to see. He cursed himself as he turned back towards the door. With one swift movement he had the door yanked open and he could see the whole inside of the bathroom. It was filthy but otherwise fine. The only concerning detail was the strong scent of fresh blood. It was impossible to misplace such a distinct smell, one so thick in the air he could almost taste it. There was only last place untouched so with the same precision he opened the door, he yanked the shower curtain back. The sight before him almost made him scream.

Wade’s lifeless body lay in the tub, partially submerged in a pool of thick crimson liquid. His head was lulled to the side as coagulated blood seeped lazily from a half healed bullet wound to the side of skull. While it was hard to tell under the dark water, the alpha seemed completely naked. “W-Wade?” the omega croaked pathetically, his eyes scanning the scene in horror. He had seen Wade injured body many times but this was...so much more graphic. “W-What the hell?!” He cried as he shuffled forward the last few steps until his shins hit the porcelain and he fell to his knees. His hands reached into the unnaturally thick liquid as he searched fruitlessly for the rubber stopper- he needed to drain the tub and get Wade out. More importantly he needed to clean the wound so it could completely heal. Finally he found the stopper and pulled it hard until it popped and the water started drain.

“Damnit!” Peter cursed as his bloodied hands moved to alphas neck to check for any sign of his heart beating. He sighed in relief when he felt a faint, but there, pulse. The water was completely drained before Peter was done looking Wade over and- oh, he was definitely completely naked. And quite impressive, too. As stressful as it all seemed, the doctor knew Wade couldn’t _really die_. It was still traumatic to see his alpha in such a state but they had been through this before. With one final admiring glance he took a deep breath and pulled Wades heavy body out of the tub.

“Damn you..,” another deep breath as he flopped Wade awkwardly over his shoulder, “You stupid,” a step towards the bedroom, “dramatic ass,” God, Wade had to be three times bigger than him, “Suicidal,” they were in the bedroom now, “ _FUCKER_!” He threw the Alpha on the bed with more force than necessary and the frame creaked dangerously.

“You just _had_ to go and do this stupid shit, didn’t you?” Peter asked breathlessly as he looked down at his alphas lifeless body. He was **pissed**. Peter gave one last irritated huff before going to the clothes hamper to search for a towel. Nothing. He growled under his breath as he went to the bathroom and crouched down to look under the sink. Nothing. 

“Where are towels towels, asshole?!” Peter yelled out of anger, “who doesn’t having fucking _towels_ in the bathroom?” 

They were both covered in blood and Peter was NOT going to stay like that. It was bad enough he had to keep his shirt and jeans on until he got home. The doctor looked up and on top of the toilet sat a questioningly clean rag. It would have to do. He went to the kitchen and looked for a container to put clean water in, thankfully finding one fairly easily. “Thank god you have some dishes,” Peter mumbled under his breath as he walked back to get hot, soapy water in the bowl. 

Wade was still laying in bed, his body stained red with diluted blood. The omega placed the bowl of clean water on the nightstand before crawling onto the bed. He crossed his legs and placed the alphas head in his lap before gently beginning to wipe away as much as he could. Unfortunately blood stained and the pocked skin on his alpha made it almost impossible to completely clean. 

Peter was so thankful for his year at the ER because before he wouldn’t have been able to clean a bullet wound without passing out. His fingers were even more gentle as he wiped the old blood away, making sure to clean the wound well. He looked down at Wade’s peaceful face with a soft chocolate gaze. He was truly beautiful, even with all the scarring. 

The doctor carefully worked his way down Wade’s chiseled chest, always mindful of his overly sensitive skin. He blushed as he made himself to skip over his alphas most private area because touching that was...he would definitely accidentally make it sexual. Soon he was done with the alphas muscular thighs and finished up with his surprisingly well manicured feet. 

Wait, did Peter just discover a foot fetish? Gross. 

He pulled the sheets up on one side before rolling wade over so he could pull them completely off. Peter threw a blanket over the alphas lower half before balling the linens up and throwing them in the hamper. Wade wasn’t perfectly clean- he would definitely need a shower still- but he was presentable. The doctor walked over to the other and placed a elegant hand on his chest to feel it rise and fall. He was breathing normally again. He would be conscious soon.

The doctor stood up and watched the alpha for just a moment before deciding he was going to stay until Wade woke up. And Wade’s apartment was _filthy_ so the bathroom was a perfect distraction. First he needed paper towels! He found some in the kitchen. Step one: check. Now he needed cleaner. He looked under he kitchen sink and found bleach and windex. That would do. Step two: check. 

Step three was the hard part because even though he didn’t get a good look, the bathroom was truly a murder scene. With a deep, relaxing breath the omega kicked the door open and cringed. It still smelled like blood and when he looked at the tub he was personally _offended_. Old blood and brain matter clung to the wall and Peter gagged. 

“Wade,” he gasped, “what the literal **fuck** is wrong with you?!”

The porcelain was tinged pink with blood stains so he turned on the hottest water and filled the tub. The omega sprayed down every inch of tile he could reach so everything could sit. This was the worst thing he had ever done. “I don’t get paid enough for this,” the omega complained to himself, “this is ridiculous.” 

An hour later Peter exited the bathroom. He was light headed from the fumes but otherwise pleased with his work. The pink stains were mostly gone, the gore completely removed, the toilet and sink were spotless. On the way out he peeked in on the Alpha. Wade hadn’t moved a muscle but Peter could tell he was mostly healed. 

He snuck into the room and opened the window because the whole apartment undoubtedly smelled like bleach. Peter may have...over did it a bit. Fresh air filled his nose and Peter relaxed as his lungs came back to life. He sighed softly as he continued to breath in the soft gusts that blew across his soft skin. 

He returned to cleaning and a bottle of windex and a whole roll of paper towels later, Peter was finally satisfied. The kitchen was spotless and the couch had even been scrubbed down. He actually got a few of the stains out with a rag and water. He even found a vacuum! He turned it on and giggled when it was _so loud_. If Wade wasn’t awake he would be soon. 

He started with the living room and slowly made his way up the hall. He pushed Wade’s door open and, despite the fact he had been expecting it, he jumped at the large form of the alpha sitting up with his head in his hands. Peter quickly turned the vacuum off- he knew the alpha suffered from migraines after healing like that. 

“You’re awake,” Peter said breathlessly, relief flooding over him. Wade looked up and looked unsurprisingly tired. His beautiful blue eyes were dull with exhaustion and pain. Peter’s gaze softened when his eyes met the alphas. “We need to get you back to the clinic. You need fluids, I’m sure you’re dehydr-,” 

“ **What are you doing here**?” Wade growled, cutting the omega off like he didn’t even care he had been speaking. His question was full of anger and Peters inner omega wanted to cower in fear. 

Only Peter Strange never backed down. Especially not to a dumbass like Wade fucking Wilson.


	15. Skeletons

“Excuse _you_ ,” Peter hissed angrily, “but I’m here because _you_ didn’t show up for your appointment this morning! What other choice did I have?” He crossed his arms and shot the other a decent glare. This was definitely all Wades fault and he was _not_ going to take any responsibility in the situation.

The alpha visibly bristled at the words. “You could have left _hours_ ago, kid,” wade mumbled, placing his head back in his hands. “So what are you still doing here?” 

“For all you know I’ve been here for ten minutes,” Peter countered, snatching the cord for the vacuum from the wall and reeling it in. Honestly, he didn’t give a shit about Wade’s headache anymore.

“I could smell you as soon as you came in,” the alpha said tiredly, his voice lacking the same venom it held just moments before, “Through the window, too. I suppose the door just isn’t your style, huh?” 

Peters mouth fell open stupidly as the other spoke. Smell him? “That’s impossible,” Peter said incredulously, “I am _highly suppressed_ , Wilson.” Peter shuffled from foot to foot uncomfortably, though. Wade wasn’t one to bluff, so what if Wade really _could_ smell him? Would that mean he smelled every moment of fear? Every tempting tindril of the omegas arousal? 

“That window faces the south,” the alpha started as he tried to prove himself, “the bakery down the street is downwind from there. They bake croissants around 10am everyday. They take about, what?, thirty minutes to cook- so you entered sometime between then and 10:45. Am I right?” Well shit. 

“How?” Peter whispered in shock, “how can you smell me?” 

“I smell _everyone_ ,” Wade replied, “and everyone stinks. It happened after Weapon X. Its made my life a living hell.” 

“Oh,” the doctor replied, trying to keep the hurt from his scent because those words stung. Did he really stink to Wade? “I’m sorry to hear that. I don’t want to make you feel worse- maybe I should go..," the omega murmured, clearly crestfallen. He was embarrassed by just the thought of the alpha thinking his scent was unpleasant. And they had been in that tiny exam room together- no wonder Wade was so quick to leave the week before.. 

“Well, not everyone,” Wade corrected absently, “there is one omega but-,” Peter immediately felt himself burn with that same red, hot jealousy. If he meant that stupid omega his alpha was sleeping with, Peter didn’t want to hear about it. Before Wade could finish his sentence the doctor cut him off.

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me,” Peter snapped, “just- get dressed and let’s go.”

“And where are we going?” Wade asked as he looked up at Peter. He did look a little better, Peter noted, his skin a bit more flush and his pupils less dilated. The omega took a step forward, his eyes narrowing as if to challenge Wade to object. He really didn’t want to repeat himself but it seemed Wade hadn’t been listening. Shocker.

“To. The. Clinic,” Peter ground out, now close enough to grab the alphas wrist, “Ive already told you that.” Wade didn’t reply though, his nose immediately grazed Peters arm. A shot of electric pleasure shot up the omegas arm at the contact and he pulled back with a gasp. Wade didnt seem to notice his reaction at all.

“That fucker downstairs _touched you_ , didn’t he?” Wade asked, the question ending in a growl so deep that it made the doctors knees weak. “Did he hurt you?” 

The warning in the question was apparent but Peter didn’t need a knight in shining armor. Especially in the form of a _taken_ alpha. “No way,” the omega snorted, “I broke his stupid nose before he did anything. He did bruise my arm a little but I think I'll survive.” He looked down at the very obvious hand-shaped bruise right above his elbow. It was far from the worst injury he had ever substained in his life. Spiderman had broken quite a few bones through his career. Thankfully, they all healed very quickly.

“He **bruised** you?” Wade bit out, “he’s dead! I’ve warned him but now he’s crossed the line!” Wade kicked the sheets off himself and stood, stretching his long body before walking over to the drawers to dig for some clothes. “He is fucking dead,” Wade grumbled again to himself as he pulled some boxers out. 

Peters couldn’t tear his eyes away from all the rippling muscles beneath the skin on the alphas back and legs. Damn... He shook his head to snap himself out of his lust driven trance. “W-Wade!” Peter barked, and surprisingly, the alpha stopped at the sound of his name from the others lips. He stood perfectly still and Peter turned an embarrassing shade of red as his eyes hungrily took in every inch of the alphas perfect form again. Damnit, he even had sexy dimpled above his ass! Peter swallowed thickly. “Don’t worry about him,” he ran his hand through his hair anxiously, “please just come back to the office with me, okay? I want to get you some fluids and probably some pain medicine. That’s the only thing I care about right now.” 

“I don’t need fluids or medicine,” Wade grumbled, “I just want to kill that fucker and then be _left alone_.” 

“Well that’s too freakin’ bad! The ‘left alone’ ship sailed long ago, buddy,” Peter practically yelled, “Now get your ass dressed and let’s go!” 

His eyes traveled up from Wade’s back to- oh, shit! Wade was watching him from the reflection in the mirror. Had he seen the way Peters eyes raked over him so greedily? Peter suddenly felt that self consciousness again. Wade seemed to snap out of his own trance because he visibly stiffened as if he realized how _exposed_ he was. 

Here this beautiful omega- _his omega_ , was staring at his disgusting and disfigured body. And yet he wasn’t screaming and running. He didn’t smell repulsed, either. If anything the doctor smelled somewhat...aroused? Usually anyone seeing just an inch of skin would send Wade running but with Peter he didn’t feel that way. He felt _safe_ and _accepted_. Like he was good enough for the world.

“And after you’re dressed you’re going to explain to me why you decided to **shoot yourself** last night,” Peter demanded, turning on his heels to leave the room, “You’re the worst kind of patient!” He slammed the door on his way out. 

“And you’re the worst kind of doctor!” The alpha yelled after him, but despite his words he couldn’t wipe the stupid smile off of his face.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wade walked out of the room two minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist. Peter was leaning against the wall as he browsed through his phone idly, only looking up when he heard the door open. He glared at the towel around the larger mans body. 

“Seriously?!” He practically screeched, “where the hell do you keep those? I looked everywhere!” 

The alpha quirked a nonexistent eyebrow at the other. “What? The towels?” He asked innocently, “They were in the closet, _duh_. Where else would they be?” Peter looked at him like he had twelve heads. 

“Literally _nobody_ keeps towels in their closet,” Peter snapped, “now hurry up! We need to go.” 

“Do you want to take a shower? I have extra clothes,” Wade offered and Peter seemed confused by the question for a moment. _Him_ wear Wade’s clothes? That was a dream that would never come true. They would fall right off of Peter’s small frame. 

“You’re about five sizes too big for me, budro. Thanks, though,” Peter said sardonically and the alpha smirked in response. One thing he hadn’t done with Peter was show his playful side. He didn’t intend to let the doctor in- not when he was so infatuated with him, but he could at least have a good time. 

“That’s what every omega says,” Wade teased, “but I always prove them wrong.” 

Peter should have laughed but he didn’t find it funny at all. Not when all he could picture was _his_ alpha in bed with another omega. He had heard omegas could be as possessive as alphas but he had never experienced it until he met Wade. It was a terrible and uncontrollable instinct to possess. “Good for you,” the doctor snapped, ready to drop the sore subject, “now let’s get going.” 

Wade was genuinely confused by Peter’s reaction. Had he said something wrong? Peter was such a prissy little thing, especially with his smart mouth. Unfortunetly, it seemed he couldn’t take it like he dished it out. Little did the alpha understand why Peter was _really_ being such an ass. He just walked into the bathroom and shut to behind him, letting out a soft sigh. His broad body leaned up against his he door as he let the towel fall to the floor. He let out a little chuckle at the sight of the spotlessly clean room. 

Why did Peter have to be so damn perfect?

His shower was quick as he scrubbed his skin with scorching water. Yes, it hurt like a bitch but it had to be done. He just wished Peter would do the same. He didn’t want the omega to be covered his blood- it was the biggest insult to his pride. It meant his mate had seen him hurt and that wasn’t what any alpha wanted. He was supposed to be strong and invincible not pathetic and emotionally unstable. He wrapped the towel back around his waist before stepping out of the tub. Peter wasn’t outside the door anymore but Wade could smell him nearby. He smiled again when the sound of Call of Duty hit his ears. “Don’t hurt my stats, kid,” the alpha yelled and a soft snort could be heard from the living room. 

“You may be good with guns in real life but you suck as this game,” Peter muttered to himself but wade heard it, another soft laugh escaping his lips. He walked into his room and closed the door behind him, dropping the towel again to dig through his drawers for something decent to wear. He changed it up with a pair of dark fitted jeans and a plain black T-shirt. Over it he pulled on a dark blue ‘Hide and Seek World Champion’ hoodie with a picture of Bigfoot. 

“Peter,” Wade called, using the doctors name for the first time and it made the omegas heart flutter, “Will you please take a shower? I have some clothes that may fit you. Your parents might kill me if you come home covered in blood.”

“Are you just trying to get me naked?” the doctor teased as he heard Wade enter the room. The larger man flopped down on the couch and picked up the spare controller. Peter shot him a smirk, his mahogany eyes sparkling with mischief. “You and me- PvP, three games. Winner gets one demand. You win, I take a shower and leave. I win, you come back with me and I take a shower at home. Deal?” 

“Deal,” the alpha replied as he signed into the guest account. “I hope you can find those towels. You’re going to need them.”

“We’ll see about that, _asshole_ ,” Peter retorted lamely. He looked over to Wade to smirk but his heart stopped. Wade was smiling straight at him and Peter was 100% sure he was now in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! 
> 
> I’m also brainstorming my next fic and would love someone to bounce ideas around with if someone would be interested in that as well. I’m not looking for a co-writer (though I’m not opposed to the idea) but someone to tell my ideas to and see how they might work in a story. :)
> 
> I always love to hear what you guys like and dislike. Drop a comment below if you have something you might want to see coming up.
> 
> Love you guys! Until next time!


	16. The Call of Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost you should know that I know ABSOLUTELY NOTHING about Call of Duty. XD so don’t mind my complete lack of real research into it. Enjoy!

A secretly not so secret secret about Peter Strange was that he was very into gaming. Mostly on his laptop, but he enjoyed console as well. Another not so secret secret was that he was shit a first person shooters, even if he did love them. Most of his hours were spent on Minecraft or Skyrim, though he did play Call of Duty a lot in his teenage years. He was more of an RPG kind of guy. But despite the odds, he was still absolutely _determined_ to beat Wade.

They were both signed in and Peter was trying desperately not to think about the alphas more-stunning-than-he-imagined smile. He needed to focus, he needed to win. One also not so secret about Peter was he was competitive. Embarrassingly so. Like in-your-face-fuck-you-I-win kind of competitive. After a long debate, they agreed on a map and Peter bumped his shoulder into the others playfully. 

“You ready to get your ass kicked, old man?” The omega teased, still not looking over at his friend. If he saw another smile he might die, and he was supposed to be killing _Wade_ , not himself.

“Petey,” Wade started and the nickname made Peter want to die and go to heaven. Couldn’t he just marry Wade and skip all the drama? Surely his parents would approve, right? “I’ve been playing Call of Duty since before you were born.” 

“What the-! How old do you think I am, twelve?!” The doctor shrieked and Wade bumped back into Peter with a laugh. The timer counted down and the game started, the sound of bombs and gunshots filling the room. 

“Isn’t everyone that plays this game twelve?” Wade retorted distractedly as he moved into the nearest building. Peter had a feeling they were on opposite sides of the map so he went searching. He was a head on kind of player. Maybe that was why he tended to die so much? 

“Don’t fucking camp,” Peter warned, “cheating ass fucker.” 

“Damn, Peter,” Wade snickered, “You’re savage AF.” 

“Please don’t say that,” Peter teased back, “only teenage girls use the term ‘AF’.” 

Wade was on the move again, heading towards the center of the map. Peter wasn’t far away, either. They danced around each other for a few moments, neither speaking very much as they concentrated on killing the other. Neither wanted to lose. 

“FUCK!” Peter yelled when Wade snuck up behind him and started shooting, “Son of a beeccchhhhhh!” The younger man somehow got away without being killed, but only just barely. 

“What was that about sucking at this game?” Wade challenged, his tone playful. But it was far from over. Peter smirked as plane flew over his characters head. A box attached to a parachute floated down. After a moment of searching he found it and rummaged through the supplies- he had to be quick because he was vulnerable out in the open. 

“You’re so fucking dead,” the omega cheered, equipping a rocket launcher. Wade definitely looked a little pale because they both knew he was about to get fucked up. Even if Peters aim sucked, he couldn’t miss with that.

“That’s cheating!” Wade exclaimed as he ran towards the other end of the map for his _dear life_. But Peter was hot on his trail, laughing maniacally as he drew in on the alpha. 

“No, it’s not,” the omega stated matter of factly, “it was dropped for a reason. Don’t be bitter because I got to it first.” 

“It was dropped because the server felt bad for your ass- FUUUUUCCCKKKK-,” Wade yelled, literally jumping off the couch as his character barely missed an incoming rocket. “God, why does the thought of you blowing me up turn me on?” 

Peter sputtered out a laugh, “Because you’re clearly a fucking sadist.” It didn’t take long after for the doctor to literally blow wade out of the water. The alpha dropped his controller on the floor and groaned. Peter basked in his victory, even doing a little jig to rub it in more. He loved winning so much! Especially against an alpha. He sat back on the couch and lay back comfortably.

“One down,” Peter said triumphantly, “one to go. Once I win this next one will you be ready to go? I don’t like to be kept waiting.” 

“You know what,” the alpha replied, pulling his hood up over his head, “its time to get serious. You seem to be a truly amiable opponent.” 

Peter quirked an eyebrow at the other. “I’m sorry,” he started, motioning to the hood, “is that supposed to be _intimidating_ or something?” 

Wade leaned back to match Peter's lax posture. “No, I just can’t concentrate when you’re looking at me.” 

“How am I looking at you when I’m too busy killing you?” Peter practically shouted in defense, “You’re just trying to excuse your shitty skills and I’m not buying it.” 

The alpha chuckled but didn’t argue. This time Peter let Wade choose the map and the game quickly timed down until the match started. The terrain was much different, more open than before. Seeing as how Peter was more head on, he thought the map matched his skills better than Wade’s so he was surprised. They had 5 minutes to see who could get the most kills and the omega was feeling quite confident he was going to smoke Wade. 

But the alpha got Peter twice before the doctor finally got even one kill in. He mumbled a string of obscenities that would give his parents strokes but he didnt care. Usually Peter didn’t get to play games due to his busy schedule but he had put in his fair share of years on CoD, and it seemed Wade had too. Suddenly the alpha let out a whoop that almost startled Peter out of his skin.

Well, that couldn’t be good.

“Now it’s time for me to blow _your ass_ up,” wade cheered as he equipped his very own rocket launcher. 

Much to the omegas dispare it was his turn to run like hell. But, alas, it was to no avail. Wade blew the omega up TWICE in 45 seconds. The game ended and Wade won in a landslide. “Now, again, what was that about me sucking?” He asked, his tone laced with delight.

“I want that hood _off_ ,” Peter pouted, “I don’t know what black magic you used but you’re cheating!” 

“Hardly,” Wade defended, “You said it yourself, if the rocket is there, you can use it.” 

“Take the damn hood off or I’ll _make_ you,” The omega warned, placing his controller on the arm of the couch. 

“Damn, I love it when you talk dirty to me,” Wade purred, turning to the omega so his perfect white teeth shone in a perfect smile. “Id love to see you try, baby boy.”

The name struck Peter like a bullet. A mixture of pleasure and despair coiled in his gut because that was supposed to be Spider-Man’s nickname- not Peters. Did Wade call just anyone that? Despite his mixed feelings, he couldn’t help but like that name better for himself. It was more personal this way, like there was something true between him and Wade. He didn’t need to hide behind a mask anymore because the alpha liked _Peter_ for who he was. His cheeks tinged a beautiful pink because he _knew_ Wade could smell his satisfaction at his new nickname and the alpha probably wanted to gag on his disgusting scent.

“Ready for the tie breaker?” Peter asked, trying desperately to play it off. Wade probably already thought Peter was lame enough without the omega broadcasting his little crush.

“I am,” Wade replied evenly, “but the hood stays on.” 

“Please don’t make me come over there,” Peter teased but the alpha made no signs of giving in. Peter moved fast, snatching the hoodie down quicker than the other could react. The larger man looked absolutely shocked but it only lasted a split second. With the same speed Peter pulled it down, it was back up again. 

“Come on, kid,” Wade practically begged, a sudden edge of anxiety in his voice, “no one wants to see this ugly mug, okay?” 

Peter felt that same possessiveness flare up in his chest but it quickly pushed it back down. Why was he suddenly so self conscious around Peter again? Every time they moved forward, they ended up right back at the beginning. “Wade, you are not ugly,” the omega reprimanded, “I personally find you quite dashing.” 

It felt like a whole herd of butterflies as been let loose in the alphas stomach. Had the most beautiful person in the history of mankind just called him...wait, _dashing_? What was this, the 1800’s? “No one says dashing, Petey,” Wade said with a smile that could be heard in his words, “but I appreciate the sentiment.” 

“I mean it,” the doctor replied without thinking. He blushed again- why couldnt he stop saying stupid things? Being around Wade seemed to make him say and do things he would come to regret. “Now, lets get this over with because no matter who wins- I desperately need a shower.”

Unsurprisingly, Wade wins for a second time and the omega is absolutely devastated. With a groan he turns off the console and stands. He wasn’t _really_ too terribly upset that he was about to be naked in Wade’s bathroom but still...his pride was wounded. 

“Come on, beautiful,” the alpha beckoned, heading towards his room. Peter worried his lip because the pet names were making it harder and harder _not_ to make a move on the alpha he had apparently claimed as his own.

And it seemed Wade would never be interested back.  
____________________________________________

Wade dug through his drawers while Peter sat patiently on the bed. He had no opposition to being wrapped up in the alphas scent in the form of clean clothes. God, he would die for one of Wade’s hoodies in the winter. Actually, anytime of the year would be wonderful. 

He hadn’t had a heat since his first due to the suppressants, even if his parents had begged him to. But the thought of Wade's scent made him think a heat wouldnt be too bad. Maybe a hoodie alone could get him through? It wasn’t good for any omega to restrain their hormones for so long. Tony had a very hard time conceiving Peter due to the same issue- he had thrown his body off by using strong suppressants for years.

Thank God Peter never wanted kids.

“Ah ha!” The older man exclaimed, pulling out a pair of _Scooby Doo_ pajama bottoms. Peter gave him a exasperated look, his eyes rolling dramatically.

“Absolutely not,” Peter crossed his arms and shook his head defiantly, “what kind of asshattery is that, Wade? You’ll ruin my career trying to send me out in public in that getup.” 

“I know it’s not great,” Wade agreed sheepishly, “they are someone else’s but he left them here. I'm kind of glad now. At least they look like they might fit.”

“Is that so?” Peter asked innocently. While he didn’t want to hear about Wade’s lover, maybe it was time for some intel. He leaned forward as if interested. “A lover of yours, hmm? I don’t think they’d appreciate you sharing their clothes with another omega.” 

“What?! Gross, no. It was my buddy Weasel. I cant seem to get rid of him sometimes,” He gave Peter a dismissive wave, “this is an omega free zone, kid. They stink, remember?” Peter glared at the mention of omega's stinking. Why did he have to be so damn rude? But on the other hand, did that mean Wade didn’t have an omega?

“I’m here,” he pointed out with a shrug, “does that bother you? I’d hate to intrude with my _foul odor_.” 

“You’re way past the point of intruding,” the alpha only half joked, “but no...I like you here. A lot actually.” Wade couldnt bring himself to tell Peter how much he _loved_ the way he smelled like fresh lemonade on a hot summers day. Nope, no way. Bad fucking idea.

“You only want me here so you can play the one person in the world that’s worse than you at that stupid game,” he begrudgingly took the clothes from Wade, “Now, can I get a towel or will I find some skeletons in your closet?”

“I’ve got plenty of secrets, baby,” The alpha replied smuggly, “But I can promise me, nor those secrets, have been in the closet in many years.”


End file.
